


【盾冬】试错法

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 间谍AU情节参考弗·福赛斯的间谍小说





	1. Chapter 1

神盾局间谍史蒂夫与九头蛇特工巴基的初次正式会面，发生在一九九五年，七月四日，埃及，赫尔戈达酒店。

当天，一洋之隔的美国正在庆祝他们的独立日，这天也是史蒂夫的二十六岁生日，但他对庆生没有什么兴趣。中午一点十分，他阔步走进酒店大堂，和服务员搭话，就像每个刚来此地的外国人一样讲着一口蹩脚的阿拉伯语，对一切面露好奇。一点十五分，他确信自己没被跟踪，于是从酒店服务台取了自己的房间钥匙，按下数字为六的电梯按钮。

电梯只有他一个人，他从镜子里审视自己的外观，棕色风衣，圆形眼镜，头发染成浅灰色，脸上贴了皱纹贴片。总的来说，他现在的外表非常符合他在入境时登记的假身份，一个来埃及参加文化交流活动的历史系教授。

走廊里只有一个打扫卫生的服务员，史蒂夫从他背后经过，暗中对比他们的体型。服务员和他差不多高，身材强壮，肩膀宽阔。史蒂夫微微笑了，记住他的名字，然后趁他不注意时轻轻踢倒了旁边的水桶。

“天啊，该死，怎么会这样，”服务员轻叫起来，“实在抱歉，实在是太抱歉了。”

史蒂夫上前帮他扶起水桶，“不，是我的错。”

他不顾对方推诿，聊了一会儿，史蒂夫表现出最大程度的友善，反复夸奖对方的礼貌，并暗示他有一个小麻烦需要一个懂礼貌的好人帮他解决。果不其然，服务员上钩了，他很客气地把对方请到自己房内，给了他一笔巨额的小费，让他明天去帮自己跑腿，一共去三个地方，大概要花上一整天时间。

服务员笑容满面地答应。

计划按期进行。当天夜里，他溜到位于地下一层的员工休息室，取走这个服务员的备用工作服。七月五日白天，他去文化交流会场晃悠了一圈，确保有人看到他。傍晚，他回到酒店，将几块抹布分别塞进一到三楼的公共洗手间里，管道立马就堵塞了，汩汩往外冒着污水。但他依旧不急不徐，先回屋，掐着表等了半个钟头，再换上服务员制服，对镜整理衣领，并且练习酒店行业标准的微笑。

又过了半小时，越来越多的顾客开始抱怨下水管堵塞。

这时他才出门，步入电梯，按下了最顶层的按钮。那是整座酒店唯一的封锁区域，电梯停稳时，他缓慢地做了个深呼吸，随即阔步向前。两个持枪保镖拦住了他，一个搜他的身，一个不停用枪管戳他的后腰。他忍住翻白眼的冲动，用流畅的阿拉伯语和保镖解释自己的来意，“下水管堵塞了，我只是来检修。”被里里外外翻了个遍之后，保镖挥手放行，他弯腰拿起维修工具，走进1202室的大门。

这里是神盾局叛徒贾斯帕·希特维尔的房间。

希特维尔是个卑鄙小人，三个月前，他盗窃了神盾局编号为681的秘密档案。这份档案的报酬足够他成为百万富翁，他在新雇主的庇护下暂时躲到了埃及，足不出户。尽管他面临多项刑事指控，神盾局却无法公开提交引渡令。不得已，他们只能采取极端手段，这项重任几经辗转，最后落到了史蒂夫肩上。

史蒂夫走进屋内，在前厅停步，环顾四周。这间顶楼套房的陈设奢华至极，货真价实的金器就摆放在陈列柜上，背后是从高大的落地窗里头透过来的暖黄色阳光，脚下的地毯一直铺到卧室，两边绿植鲜翠欲滴。就在史蒂夫停步的时候，一个保镖从后面走上来，恶狠狠瞪他一眼，让他动作快点，卧室里有位尊贵的先生在休息，不要惊动他。

史蒂夫点点头，报以不久前才练习过的微笑。

他走进浴室，开始检查下水管。这期间保镖一直在后头盯着他，可史蒂夫是背对出口的，而且一直弓腰驼背地跪在地上，这意味着保镖不可能看清他手上的小动作。所以没人看到他小心地拆掉起子底端的旋钮，取出一节拇指大小的塑胶炸弹固定在水槽下面。之后，史蒂夫要求去主卧旁边的洗手间检查，保镖依旧站在后头，他还是没看到史蒂夫旋开一瓶洗涤剂，并把瓶盖里的炸药安在了浴缸后方。

傍晚六点十四分，史蒂夫安装完六枚塑胶炸弹，没引起任何人怀疑。临走前，他向一直跟着他的保镖友好地欠了欠身，对方让他快滚，他再次微笑，不慌不忙地走到门边，正要推门离开之时，他下意识瞟了一眼卧室。

两周后，在纽约的神盾局总部，他曾数次向他的上司尼克·弗瑞提起，他这一眼完全是无心之举。

但他就是看了。

而且看到虚掩的门帘之后，躺在床上的希特维尔有一只脚伸出了毯子，上头已经隐隐浮现出青色的尸斑。

之后发生得事情完全超出了他的预料，像水坝突然在眼前决堤，他唯一能做的就是顺着水流漂流向前。

一开始，他愣在那里，脑子里闪过无数种想法。下一秒保镖也觉察到了异状，他按下警铃，一整层楼的人都涌了进来，把史蒂夫挤到一边。确实，这种时候没人顾得上理会这个“无辜”的服务员了，史蒂夫慢慢退到角落，他看着保镖抬出希特维尔的尸体，看着他们盯着他额头的弹孔不知所措。

一次干净利落的射击，史蒂夫心想。他看到玻璃窗上也有个小孔，和希特维尔的枕头正好形成一条直线。再往外看，附近建筑稀疏，没有特别合适的狙击点，不过五百码之外有一座钟楼，此刻它仿佛一把出鞘的利剑一样矗立在夕阳中，将天边的云朵撕开一角。

五百码。

一枪毙命，而且悄无声息。

谁能做到？

没有答案。史蒂夫叹了口气，起身离开现场。那些爆炸物已经没有启动的必要了，有人替他完成了任务，但他一点都不觉得高兴。他赶回房间，换掉服务员制服，取出自己的配枪塞进肩膀下面的枪套里。接着他直奔教堂，万幸，希特维尔的保镖还没找到这里，但找过来也没什么用，这里的地板干净得像刚打过蜡，别提弹壳了，简直连个脚印都找不到。

他搞砸了。

面对着逐渐沉入黑暗的街道，史蒂夫再度叹气。十分钟之后，他回到酒店，心里发愁他该怎么回收那些已经安装好的炸弹。进入电梯之前，他并未发现有人正倚在大堂的长沙发上注视着他。这人手里拿着一本时尚杂志，当史蒂夫拧着眉头从他面前经过的时候，他默默放低了杂志的高度，一双灰绿色的眼睛凝视着金发间谍的背影。等史蒂夫消失在电梯间，他收回报纸，嘴角弯着，快步走向门外一辆停泊许久的黑色摩托车。发动机发出刺耳的噪音，他骑车冲出去几十码，很快汇入车流消失了。

史蒂夫走进浴室洗了把脸，两分钟之后，他房间内的电话响了。

“我不需要客房服务。”他说。

但对方并非酒店工作人员，他一开口就是标准的英语，声音磁性，低沉，带了点玩味，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫瞬间全身绷紧，“你是谁？”

“不重要。”对方回答。史蒂夫沉默几秒，内心隐隐有了猜测，“今天的杀手？”他问。

对方未置可否。

“你要什么？”史蒂夫压低声音。他环顾四周，怀疑杀手正在窗外某处看着自己，但如果对方想要他死，那么他不可能活到接这个电话。

“我什么都不要，”对方又说，“看看你右手边的抽屉。”

史蒂夫蹙起眉头，他把话筒夹在肩膀上，拉开抽屉，发现里头多了个白色信封。

“打开看看。”

这一瞬间，史蒂夫心跳如鼓。他想过很多种可能，里头也许是他的档案，也许是支票，也许是绝密情报。但他万万没想到，里头有六枚微型炸弹，就是他先前装在套房里的那些。还有一张解雇通知，上面写着一个名叫曼德林·格桑的员工将被开除，签发日期是七月五号，也就是今天。

史蒂夫见过这个名字。

大约一小时前，这个名字还印在他胸口的名牌上。

他用力攥住纸张，想象如果解雇通知真的公布出去会发生什么，格桑被下令滚蛋了，但另一个冒名顶替者还在酒店内活动——那会很麻烦的。

“你帮了我？”他缓慢吸了口气，“因为什么？”

“举手之劳。”

“我不会向身份不明的人说谢谢的。”

“不客气，”对方在听筒里轻声发笑，“你放心，这完全是我的私人行为。”

史蒂夫抬高下巴，“但我仍然会汇报给我的上级。”

“随便你。”

“告诉我你的名字。”

“那是机密，”对方懒洋洋地拖了个长音，“总之，很高兴和你通话，罗杰斯。”

电话挂断了。

* * *

“毋庸置疑，”娜塔莎将一张几乎全空白的档案推到他跟前，“和你接触的是冬兵。”

“冬兵？”史蒂夫挑眉。

“隶属于九头蛇行动部，在各处都有案底，但没人能通缉到他。他藏得很好，至今为止我们连他是哪国人都不知道。”

史蒂夫大致扫了一眼面前的资料，里头的信息少得可怜，这让他愈发茫然。冬兵说那次帮忙属于“私人行为”，他不认为自己与冬兵的私人事务有任何关联，就算有，冬兵的所作所为也违背了间谍的行为准则，又或者……

“也许他想策反我。”史蒂夫半开玩笑地说。

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“那他的眼光不怎么样。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，未置可否。娜塔莎盯着他看，一双碧绿的眼睛仿佛探照灯一样将他从头扫到脚，像是在寻找任何蛛丝马迹。她失败了，史蒂夫浑身上下弥漫出的正直和坚定就像金子一样闪闪发光，即便是她这样的重度疑心病患者也挑不出问题。最终，她只能收起冬兵的档案，叮嘱史蒂夫让他留心观察。

“他可能继续与你联络。”她说。

史蒂夫轻轻哼了一声，然后点了点头。

* * *

第二次会面发生在一九九六年，二月，巴黎，一个时装秀会场。

这回，刺杀目标是时尚界的顶级模特，戴安娜·玛格丽丝，同时也是迪加多犯罪集团的资助人。史蒂夫非常迅速地完成了自己的任务，他把纤维绳从目标的脖子上拿下来，对方面孔青紫，舌头半吊着，身体像一滩软烂的棉花一样倒在他的臂弯里。他把尸体藏好，看了一眼时钟，默默估算撤离时间。可就在这时不远处的阳台发出轻微一声响，一个穿保安制服的男人像一只黑猫一样轻盈地降落在那里，伸手向前，即将拧开门锁。

史蒂夫闪至墙后，直觉告诉他，对方并非真正的会场保安。

陌生人缓步走近，短筒军靴踩在毛呢地毯上，几乎没有半点动静。光线昏暗，周围都是高档家具。史蒂夫把头转朝一边，紧盯着镀金烛台倒映出的黑色人影。他已经很近了，离史蒂夫的攻击范围只有半步。可既然史蒂夫能从倒影里看到他，那么他如果细心一点的话，也能在同样的位置看到藏身墙后的史蒂夫。

不能再等了。

史蒂夫冲了出去，先冲男人的脸一记直拳，又直接踢向对方膝盖。被挡下了，操。男人回以拳头，史蒂夫靠着自己的平衡力稳住身形，就势拧住对方的胳膊将他掀翻在地。这一瞬间史蒂夫瞥见男人的脸——长发，东欧长相，面貌英俊，眼睛是湖泊一样的灰绿色。搏斗声响彻房间，男人被他压在身下，史蒂夫有位置和力量的优势，但依旧很难让对方泥鳅一样狡猾的身躯全然不动，最要命的是，史蒂夫直到此刻才意识到自己盯着男人的脸太久了，久到忘了控制手上的力道。

对方挣开他，而他的脑子还在卡壳，双手全凭下意识掏出了手枪。对方也用枪指着他，两人仿佛对峙的牛仔一般互相瞪着，“等等，”对方说，“解雇通知。”

大量记忆涌入史蒂夫的脑海，去年，埃及，七月五日。“是你，”他吸了口凉气，对方的枪口仍旧对着他的脑袋，这时微微下移了一些，等着他吐出最后两个字，“冬兵。”

“是我，”对方露齿而笑，他的英语很流利，和电话里的声音一模一样，“好久不见。”

史蒂夫下意识瞥向他藏尸体的衣柜，然后立刻就后悔了，因为冬兵循着他的目光看了过去。“别担心，”对方笑着说，把枪收回枪套里，一脸无辜地摆了摆手，“她没有雇我当保镖。”

史蒂夫盯了他几秒，他做了和对方同样的动作，收起枪，慢慢站了起来。

“你最好马上离开。”他说。

“我会的。”冬兵回答，他在屋里转了一圈，直奔玛格丽丝的办公桌。那地方有报警装置，史蒂夫犹豫要不要出言提醒，可是冬兵轻巧地避开了那两块装有压力传感器的地板。他拉开抽屉，里头有个小号保险柜，冬兵把它整个抬出来，拿出一根探针塞进锁眼里。

周围阒寂无声，史蒂夫微微眯眼，只有他们那受过训练的耳朵才能听见针头刮擦锁眼的微小动静。半分钟，一分钟，他情不自禁地帮冬兵计时，两分钟过去，咔哒，锁开了。

史蒂夫接受过同样的训练，他知道这样的锁哪怕是交给神盾局最专业的特工，起码要花五分钟以上。

冬兵取出保险柜里的文件，史蒂夫扫了几眼，发现是一堆账目和收据。应该介入吗？他默默思索。答案是否定的，任务与这无关，他认为现在完全没有节外生枝的必要。

所以他默许冬兵拿出了相机和三脚架，给每份文件都拍了照。“你要的话也可以过来拿，”冬兵懒洋洋地说着，把抽屉恢复成原状，“不过我觉得这里没有神盾局会感兴趣的东西。”

“哈，”史蒂夫干巴巴地笑了一下，“所以九头蛇会感兴趣？”

“嗯哼。”冬兵敷衍地回答。

“为什么？”

冬兵哧地笑了，“你真以为我会和你解释？”

“不，”史蒂夫逼近一步，压低声音，“我是说，为什么和我说这些？”

但凡有脑子的人都知道，贸然与敌方特工接触是极其危险的行为。在神盾局，下场可能是停职审查，或者调职除名。在九头蛇则会更糟糕，也许是监禁，也许是死亡。无论如何，冬兵这种举动都太让人迷惑了，除非他是个疯子，或者他另有所图。

但冬兵似乎完全不在意，他耸耸肩，嘴角挑衅般翘起，“你帮我扫清了障碍，”他努努嘴指向藏尸体的衣柜，“我来表示感谢。”

“那上一次呢？”

“心血来潮。”

史蒂夫拔出枪来，声音浸着危险，“我不喜欢拐弯抹角。”

他说的是实话，时间耽搁得够多了，如果冬兵再啰嗦下去，他会直接毙了他然后按原计划撤离。

这回，他看见冬兵目不转睛地望了他许久，灰绿色的瞳孔仿佛覆了一层冰霜，里头似有暗流涌动。、

“九四年，”冬兵缓慢地说，“布加勒斯特。”

史蒂夫记得那场灾难，死了很多人，“你当时在那里？”

“你救了我的命，”冬兵突兀地切换成了罗马尼亚语，但史蒂夫听懂了，“谢谢你。”

他向史蒂夫伸过来一只左手，史蒂夫继续凝视着对方，半晌后，才迟疑地与他回握。手套相触，史蒂夫的心脏一阵猛缩，他以为会有爆炸，电击，或者麻醉枪，但什么都没有，他下意识地收拢五指，对方的手掌硬得像金属——不，等等，这就是金属。

该死，他想起来了。是有这么一个人，一个被炸掉半边肩膀的士兵，他以为他是自己人。

上帝啊。

“看来你还记得，”冬兵继续用罗马尼亚语说，“顺便说一句，我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，但朋友都叫我巴基。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，一阵焦虑猛地向他袭来，冬兵竟然自曝了姓名？不，不，这应该是个假名，这一切也很可能是骗局，冬兵想策反史蒂夫，或者想从他这里套取情报。

他站在原地没说话。

冬兵再次耸了耸肩，眼里闪过一丝无奈，“我确实该走了。”他咕哝着说，把后背完全暴露给了史蒂夫。后者依旧没动，冬兵就这样坦然走向阳台，跃出栏杆，用速降滑索离开了。

* * *

一九九四年。

爆炸掀起的尘土遮天蔽日，坦克撞破墙壁，炮台已经不能用了，一个士兵从顶上爬出来向他们射击。子弹呼啸而至，砖头和泥土碎片如同雨点一样往下砸。他抱着身边人滚到一处断墙后边，对方的面孔被尘土和血染成了深褐色，他看不清对方的模样，也无暇去看了。

“你会活下来的，”他一再重复，“你会活下来的。”

爆炸声在周围回荡，地动山摇，泥灰像瀑布一般从天花板上流泻。身边的人捂着消失的左肩，他能看到他在惨叫，可是嗡嗡作响的耳朵一点声音都听不见。他帮他做应急处理，止血，包扎，双手机械地操作，中途好几次停下来，全身都抖得不像话。

“你会活下来的。”他又一次说，喘息着，滚烫的空气在他的肺叶里呼啸。啪，一滴透明的水砸下来，晕开了对方手上的黑灰，拖着一条铁青色的尾迹慢慢流淌而去。他没有办法分辨那究竟是谁的泪水，无尽的爆炸正吞噬着他们，他只能笨拙地捧着对方的伤处，看着鲜血洇出来，顺着摇摇欲坠的断骨滴落。

“你会活下来的。”

对方似在呜咽。

史蒂夫撑住他，轻抚他的背。拜托了，他向上天祈祷，随便什么神明，随便谁都好，求求你让他活下来。

* * *

一九九六年，二月，神盾局纽约总部。

“你说你遇到了冬兵？”弗瑞挑起一边眉毛。

史蒂夫点头，他面前放着巴黎任务的报告。

“他和你说什么了吗？”

“什么都没有，”史蒂夫平静地回答，“他很快就逃走了。”


	2. Chapter 2

有了前两次铺垫，史蒂夫与冬兵的第三次会面似乎缓和了气氛，不再那么剑拔弩张了。

那是在一九九六年，七月，泰国曼谷，史蒂夫的目标叫做布莱恩·杰斐逊，是九头蛇旗下生化科技公司的部门主任，目前在泰国协助世卫组织开展援助活动。这一次，史蒂夫不必沾染血腥，因为不久前杰斐逊在一个被窃听的酒吧里发表了一些对九头蛇的不满言论，他抱怨他们草菅人命，用流浪汉和俘虏做人体实验，他还说九头蛇的高层根本就是一帮贪污腐败的低能儿，光有野心，却干不成什么实事。

这份情报被神盾局特工递交给了总部，一周后，史蒂夫搭上了纽约前往曼谷的飞机。这次的任务只是初步接触，探探杰斐逊的虚实，如果对方确实对九头蛇有诸多不满，那么史蒂夫或许能说服他转而为神盾局提供情报。

当然，这也可能是个陷阱。

史蒂夫早就习惯了与危险同行，对此连眉头都没皱一下。他向技术部申请了一张假护照，身份是美国排灌机械公司的泰语翻译，一个白种人走在曼谷街头是很诡异的，但如果他会说泰语，再挂上翻译的名牌，那就正常多了。

史蒂夫会说九种语言，泰语只是其中之一。

夏季的曼谷异常潮热，阳光肆无忌惮地直射下来，蒸腾的暑气形成了一道连风都穿不透的墙，里头的行人举步维艰，走上几步就巴不得钻进阴凉处喘气。史蒂夫从拉货的摩托车上下来，抹了一把额头上的汗，拿出地图仔细比对那些弯弯绕绕的文字。没错，就是这里了，他要找的度假酒店。杰斐逊住在酒店五楼的皇后套房，这个时间他可能不在屋内，没关系，史蒂夫不急着马上找他。

他推开玻璃门，刚迈出一步，一个男人抱着一堆文件急匆匆地从里面出来，对方闷着头往前冲，史蒂夫根本来不及避让。下一秒，惊叫，咒骂，文件如落叶一般漫天飞旋，男人摔倒在地，史蒂夫靠着身体素质稳住了平衡，他下意识抓住对方的左肘——感觉很怪，像是对方直接把肘部伸到他手心的——他摸到了金属。

“哦上帝，”对方迅速抽回了手，弯腰跪在地上摸索文件，“太抱歉了，我没看到你，应该是玻璃的反光还是什么的——对不起，真的对不起。”

冬兵。

对方换了伪装，戴着一副圆框眼镜，镜片极厚，让他的眼睛看起来像两颗被明显放大的玻璃珠。他还留着长发，五官用易容道具修饰过了，现在他看起来像个文弱的实习生，没错，史蒂夫瞟了一眼他胸前的名牌，九头蛇生化科技公司的实习生。

他怀疑冬兵是故意的，故意让他觉察自己的身份，甚至故意对他说英语。为什么？来不及想。听到动静的顾客们纷纷侧头，不能在这里暴露身份，史蒂夫只能抿紧嘴角，弯下腰帮冬兵收拾散落的文件。某一刻冬兵似乎把手放进了他的口袋里，他立马掐住他，冬兵眨巴着眼，对他露出虚伪的笑容。

该死，他笑起来像个电影明星。

该死该死该死。

史蒂夫接受过训练，他能面不改色地看着俊男美女在面前跳脱衣舞，可他现在仍然感觉心往下沉，胃部皱缩起来，像被一只手紧紧攥着。

见鬼。

他牢牢握紧冬兵的手腕，不动声色地把他的手抽出来。这时冬兵深深地望了他一眼，那眼神不再轻佻，透着堪比审讯员一般的认真和慎重。

史蒂夫低头一瞟，发现衣兜里多了一张纸条。

纸条？

也许是微型爆炸物，也许上头有神经毒素，史蒂夫思索着这是否是个阴谋，但联想起冬兵前两次举动，联想起布加勒斯特，，他吸了口气，又缓缓吐出。

直觉。直觉让他选择留在原地，保持沉默。

冬兵冲他赞许地笑了笑。

这时有人在远处喊道：“斯坦！快点！”

“我马上就来！杰斐逊先生！”

史蒂夫循声望去，看到杰斐逊就站在停车场处。下一秒，冬兵已经抱着文件站了起来，一缕头发从他的马尾里滑出，他把它拨回耳后。“谢谢你，先生，”他对史蒂夫说，“我该走了。”

* * *

纸条上只有一行字：今晚，在房间等我。

字迹很正规，没什么个人特征。史蒂夫开始思索，这应该不是陷阱，如果是陷阱的话就太多此一举了，冬兵连他住在哪里都知道，说不定早就潜进去过了，还藏了不该藏的东西。以防万一，他进屋后把所有的可疑地点检查了一遍，什么也没找到。

傍晚，他拿着一支烟走向阳台，遥望远处逐渐被夜色浸染的沙滩，心绪纷乱。他一直在想冬兵和他套近乎的目的究竟是什么？那家伙不像个间谍，反倒像只野猫，因为得到过一次帮助就开始不定期出现在史蒂夫家的阳台上，往屋里扔死耗子，也不管对方想不想领情。

他试图给冬兵的行为归类，在排除了“策反”“投诚”等选项后，一个新的可能出现了，他怀疑冬兵在和他调情。

……

不，这不可能是真的。

他揉了揉眉心，鲜红的夕阳慢慢沉到海平面后头去了，天边的雾霭泛着青灰色，让他联想起冬兵的眼睛。

不。

他试图摒弃这个念头，但它像条死皮赖脸的吉娃娃，连蹦带跳地扑进他的身体里，吠叫，扭动，撒泼打滚。就在他发愣的时候，烟头烧到了他的手指，他抽了凉气，将烟蒂甩到阳台外边，一粒昏暗的火光就像流星似的在黑夜中闪了几闪，随即坠落下去，熄灭在二楼的遮阳棚之上。

他默默向清洁工道歉，转身，拉开阳台门。

——然后迅速拔出枪来。

“嗨。”冬兵在扶手椅里招了招手。

史蒂夫的枪口对着他的眉心，对方面色不改，喝着橱柜里的威士忌，还懒散地把两条腿搭到了桌面上。

“你怎么进来的？”

冬兵扬起了手中的房卡。

一阵尴尬的沉默降临，屋里只剩下夜风摇动窗帘的沙沙声。史蒂夫内心的怀疑开始在他的肚子里跳踢踏舞，他慢吞吞地走过去，冬兵举着两手，掌心冲外，坦然地回望着他。

“你喝了我的酒。”史蒂夫说。

“就当你请客了，还是你想让我留下几百泰铢当酒钱？”

史蒂夫嘴角一抽，感到一丝滑稽。“不用了，”他咕哝着，枪口垂下去，停留在身侧，“找我做什么？”

“谈正事，”冬兵回答，变戏法一般掏出一个玻璃杯，倒上酒，然后推到史蒂夫跟前，“请坐？”

“谢谢。”他干巴巴地说。

又是沉默。窗外传来自行车的铃声，听上去像是一群刚来的旅客吵吵嚷嚷的要去海边夜游。裹挟着吵闹的还有七月潮湿的夜风，它们拂过窗外的棕榈叶，拂过室内闷热的空气，史蒂夫抬眼望去，冬兵还穿着之前的伪装，汗珠挂在他镜架下方的鼻梁上，像凝结在玻璃杯外的水雾，灯光下微微闪烁。

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，担心接下来会说错话。他反复提醒自己，冬兵是个间谍，而不是小鹿一样天真无邪的实习生。就在他胡思乱想的时候，冬兵收起双腿，两只手放到了台面上。“你的胳膊，”史蒂夫终于开口，他想说什么来着？哦对了，“你的胳膊那件事，我很抱歉。”

冬兵呼出一口气，“至少我活下来了，”他顿了几秒，“我们都活下来了。”

史蒂夫没说话。

冬兵带着一丝玩味望过来，“你是不是在后悔救了我？”

“不，当然不是，”史蒂夫尴尬地发出一阵吸气声，“不考虑立场问题的话……我会说，见到你真好。”

这句话让冬兵笑了起来，“彼此彼此。”

这是调情吗？

对话又一次戛然而止，就像有人在演奏小提琴时突然失手把琴弓落到了地上。史蒂夫眯起眼睛，冬兵见状轻轻歪了歪头，脸上的笑容简直灿烂得令人生厌，“所以，”他把肩膀往后挪，两手平放在腹部，“我可以开始了吗？”

“这是官方的情报交流吗？”

“当然不是，”冬兵咧了咧嘴，“拜托不要再板着脸了。”

史蒂夫冷哼一声。

“行吧，”冬兵又微笑了一下，史蒂夫转而盯着桌上的空酒瓶，直到前者再次开口，“关于布莱恩·杰斐逊，你的任务是什么？你是要杀了他，还是策反他？”

他的坦率让史蒂夫吸了口凉气，“先等等，”后者皱着眉头警告道，“你问这个合适吗？”

“这是私人谈话，史蒂夫，没有第三个人知道我在这里。”

他居然直呼自己的名字，此时此刻，现在？

“我非常清楚自己在干什么，史蒂夫，”冬兵说，“你救过我，所以我不想和你为敌，我觉得你也不想，不是吗？”

好吧，他也许是对的。

“所以我们可以用更理性一点的方式解决这个——对，我说的就是谈判，文明就是从谈判桌上建立起来的，我不想再像个原始人一样挥着木棒和你玩你死我活那一套了。”

史蒂夫抿了一口威士忌，并未表态，但他的内心深处却意外地松了口气，原因他也说不上来。

“为显诚意，我直接告诉你我的计划好了，”冬兵说，“我是组织安排给杰斐逊的保镖，他并不知道我的身份，以为我只是个实习生。如果你的计划是策反他，我会全程视而不见，假装没有认出你，这样如何？”

“那如果我真的想杀他呢？”

“我会向你建议一个新的时间地点，那时我的任务已经结束，他是死是活与我无关。”

“你真是个狡猾的家伙。”

“没办法，我不想对救命恩人下手，”冬兵耸了耸肩，“你好我好，互利互惠。”

“是么？”史蒂夫敏锐地眯起眼，“看来你对九头蛇也不怎么忠心。”

冬兵立刻警惕地扫他一眼，“我不会向你投诚的。”

“我懂，”史蒂夫略带讽刺地笑了，“私人行为，不是么？”

“你能明白就好。”冬兵再度微笑。史蒂夫抬眼望过去，枝形吊灯投下暖色灯光，给周围的一切镀上一层柔和的金边，就连先前锋芒毕露的冬兵现在似乎也藏起了威胁。对方的身体语言很放松，甚至称得上慵懒，在这短暂的几秒钟内，史蒂夫怀疑自己窥见了冬兵面具后面的真实模样，尽管只是一瞬而已。

冬兵看起来……更迷人了。

上帝，他的耳朵好热，但愿他能克制住自己的脸红。

“好吧，”史蒂夫干咳一声，“我的任务是策反他。”

“那就好办多了，”冬兵说，“过来，让我们规划一下行动方案。”

接下来的半小时里，他给史蒂夫提供了大量的珍贵情报，包括杰斐逊的行程安排，个人喜好，甚至还有一张餐厅名片。“你肯定听说过这家餐厅，”冬兵说，“这里卖曼谷最好最贵的海鲜，我不知道你是怎么安排的，但据我所知，杰斐逊旁边那张桌子还没有人订，只需一个电话——”

他走向座机，拿起听筒朝史蒂夫晃了晃。

“我还是觉得这风险很大，”五分钟后，史蒂夫喃喃道，他居然在敌人的推荐下订了一顿天价晚餐，“如果明天餐厅突然爆炸了……”

“我和你们在一起，我会炸死我自己吗？”

“谁知道，或者你根本就是餐厅的推销员，目的是榨干我的钱包。”

冬兵放声大笑，足足笑了三分钟之久，“我要为此干一杯，”好不容易喘匀了气，他走向桌子，迅速倒光了酒瓶里的存货，“来吧，干杯，为了你的冷笑话——推销员和钱包！”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“来啊，”冬兵硬把酒杯塞进他手里，“干杯？”

史蒂夫勉为其难和他碰了一下杯子，等到告别的时候，他们握手，冬兵的掌心干燥而温暖，一股奇妙的感觉忽然涌上史蒂夫的心头，他说，“明天见，巴基。”

冬兵的眼睛瞬间睁大了，被镜片一挡显得格外好笑。

“你还不走吗？”史蒂夫假惺惺地问。

“你这混蛋，”冬兵做了个鬼脸，“明天见，史蒂夫。”


	3. Chapter 3

七月二十三日，天气晴好。

史蒂夫坐进三轮摩托车后座，嘱咐司机把他载往目的地。曼谷错综复杂的小巷里四处都是乘凉的市民，餐桌、椅子和各种杂物随意放在简陋的遮阳棚下，仿佛吸附岩石的贝壳。做饭的女人被炭火烤得汗流浃背，男人半裸躺在竹椅上，孩童在乱跑，老人在咳嗽。史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，第二百次擦掉沿着额头滑下来的汗水，天气依旧闷热，夜里下过的一场暴雨仿佛摆设，他拉了拉衬衫领子，犹豫几秒，一咬牙索性把所有的扣子都解开了。

与那些橄榄色皮肤的本地人不同，他的肤色白皙，肌肉轮廓相当明显。现在他长吁一口气，用手掌当扇子，徐徐凉风掠过他汗津津的皮肤，他把目光放到车外的人流中，原本只打算随意扫视，两分钟后，他顿住了。

巴基站在一个水果摊前，没穿上衣，头发扎起，裸露的肩背就和史蒂夫一样汗水涔涔。

“斯坦！”他叫了巴基的假名字，接着转朝司机，“先停车。”

三轮车晃晃悠悠地停下来，史蒂夫跳下去，拨开人流，艰难地朝巴基前行。对方已经看到了他，站在原地，脸上的笑容像阳光一样闪闪发亮。

“下午好，埃文斯先生，”他同样用假名称呼史蒂夫，“没想到会在这里碰到你。“

“我是不是来早了？”

“不不，你出门的时间刚好，”对方笑道，“杰斐逊先生让我出来买水果。”

“让我帮忙吧，”史蒂夫抢着说，没等巴基同意就去接对方手上的袋子，“你买完了吗？我是说，你可以搭我的车过去，反正你也要回杰斐逊那里不是吗？”

巴基眨了眨眼，“好主意，”他像一个青涩的实习生一样傻笑了一下，“谢谢你。”

严格说来，这已经是他们在泰国的第五次见面了，史蒂夫和杰斐逊接触了三次，效果不错，对方已经把他当成了朋友。他们一起喝过酒，聊过家常，也听杰斐逊抱怨过工作的苦闷。但他还没提自己此行的目的，没有十足的把握他是不会开口的，反正，这次任务的期限还很长。

至于巴基，他真的就像他和史蒂夫保证的那样，一次都没来插过手。史蒂夫和杰斐逊谈话的时候，他就安心当一个规规矩矩的实习生。有次史蒂夫故意把他支开了，他走得十分干脆，而不像前者怀疑的那样——可能躲在门外偷听。

这让史蒂夫放松了对巴基的警惕，他一直坚信一点：获得信任的唯一办法就是先去信任他人。他天性固执，就算这句话放在间谍工作中显得无比天真，他也不想改变自己的观点。而且他一直有种直觉，巴基不会辜负他的期待。

三轮车再次吱吱嘎嘎地走起来，巴基攥着一个矿泉水瓶，上车以后喝了一大口，然后倒出一些水抹在脸上，拼命扇风好让自己凉快一些。“这鬼天气，我已经快热死了，”他用英语说着，伸了个懒腰，“哦对了，我买了椰子，吃吗？”

他拿出椰子，上头已经插好了吸管。史蒂夫接在手里，视线依旧停留在巴基脸上，他看到一滴汗水正顺着对方的头发滑进脖子，拖出一道亮晶晶的水渍，最终隐没在肩胛下方。

他把视线移向巴基的左臂。

如果不去碰触的话，那条手臂几乎和真的一样，唯独肩膀处有一道模模糊糊的印子，伪装得很好，看上去就像意外造成的陈年旧伤一样。

巴基挑起眉毛。

史蒂夫收回视线，“只是看看。”

对方忍不住笑了，“这是我听过最假的借口，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫瞪他，意思是不要在这里叫自己的名字。巴基耸肩，不答话，他们并排坐着，沉默的空气沿着皮肤攀援。这就像在陌生的山林，两个迷路的旅行者突然碰上了，互相都在猜测对方是人是鬼。可猜归猜，他们又狠不下心来拔枪相向，因为一旦错过，接下来的旅途恐怕再也遇不到下一个人了，到时候，身边的山林又变回原样，就像他们的间谍圈子，阴沉，死寂，危机四伏。

他舍不得放弃这个机会。

哪怕只是并肩走一小段路。

“还会疼吗？”史蒂夫突然开口。

巴基诧异地看着他。

“那个假肢，”史蒂夫补充道，“应该不好受吧？”

“还行，”对方回答，脸上闪过一丝复杂的情感，“已经习惯了。“

“还能取下来吗？我是说，一般这种东西都需要充电……呃，是这样吗？”

巴基挑起眉毛，“你是在思考怎么对付我吗？”

“如果它是充电的，我就能让它短路。”

巴基惊讶于他的诚实，随即大笑起来，“你想多了，它不是充电的，它已经和我的神经连在一起了。”

“那一定很疼。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基只是看着他，一秒，两秒，调情般的笑容消失了，“你在干什么？”他轻声说，“你在同情我吗？”

史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇，“抱歉。”

“你不需要抱歉，”巴基叹了口气，捏着椰子的吸管，视线投向窗外，“是我先开始的。”

但是我配合了，史蒂夫心想，我是个蠢货，我很抱歉你失去了手臂，我很抱歉当时我明明在现场，却没能帮助你。

“为什么不离开？”他又问道，看到巴基慢慢绷紧了脊背，“这种伤势足够你光荣退伍。”

“这很复杂。”

一句话到此戛然而止，巴基不肯往下说了，史蒂夫能读懂他的眼神，里头写着“这是机密，你没资格知晓”。

“反正我没得选。”巴基在最后说。

史蒂夫默默把九头蛇诅咒了一万遍。

之后他们沉默下来，巴基叼着椰子的吸管，吸得又快又恨，两腮都微微凹陷下去。史蒂夫学他的样子，天气太热还一直在说话，他们都渴坏了。几分钟后，三轮车驶出巷道，周围的嘈杂一下子安静不少。离海很近了，清新的海风似乎吹走了一些紧张气氛，巴基把空空的椰壳放在膝盖上，他可能在犹豫要不要挖出里头的椰肉，但间谍的矜持最终让他放弃了这个想法。

他又一次开口，“那时我以为你是我的幻觉。”

“‘那时’？”

“布加勒斯特，”巴基皱着眉，双眼因回忆而变得暗沉，“老实说，我当时差不多都在回光返照了。就像落入水中，身体在下沉，意识透过阳光照射的水流看向外面，到处都是朦胧的，到处都在发光……再然后，你就出现了。”

史蒂夫安安静静地听着。

“我以为你是天使还是什么的，直勾勾地盯着你看。后来你背着我跑，周围在爆炸，碎石溅在我们身上，我的意识半梦半醒，但我知道你在，你一直在。”

史蒂夫腼腆地挠了挠头发。

“你跑了多久，起码有几个小时对吗？“

“唔……事实上不到十分钟。”

“这么短？”

“我能理解，那时候时间感完全是错位的。”

“好吧，”巴基咕哝道，“后来我晕过去了，再醒来时你不在了，而其他人找到我时周围一个人都没有，于是我想，行吧，幻觉而已。”

“那时我受到上级传唤，必须得走了，”史蒂夫柔声道，“很抱歉丢下你，那地方离维和部队的驻扎地很近，我知道肯定有人能发现你的。”

“但我一眼就认出了你。”

史蒂夫眨眼。

“九五年，埃及那个任务之前，摩洛哥。”

史蒂夫微微吸气，他记得那个任务，但他不知道当时的对手是冬兵。

“当时我很混乱，想想看吧，你的救命恩人在敌人队伍里，”巴基的嘴角抽搐一下，他慢慢倒向椅背，“但到了埃及我还是决定和你打个招呼。”

“很高兴知道你还活着，我是真心的。”

“嗯哼，”巴基微微一笑，手指随意拨拉着椰壳，“看得出来。”

沉默。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，阳光透过窗户肆无忌惮地洒了他一身，潮湿的空气似乎在这光线中发酵了，冥冥中生出一股醉酒似的效果，惬意，昏沉，甚至有点上瘾。

他侧头望向巴基，发现对方也在看他。“我在想，”史蒂夫开口，“你觉得我们现在在干什么？”

巴基似乎被逗乐了，“朋友之间的闲聊？”

“朋友？”

“我知道我僭越了，”巴基扬起嘴角，再度笑得迷人又刻意，“至少在曼谷，我们可以是朋友，不过我仍然不能保证下次见面时会发生什么。”

“哦上帝，”史蒂夫笑了出来，“你居然还想过下次见面。”

“也对，”巴基耸肩，“可能没有下次了。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫干巴巴地回答，一只手搭在他的肩上，拍了拍，史蒂夫的肌肉瞬间绷紧，但两秒后，它们放弃了抵抗。

天气仿佛更热了。

说起来，自己有多长时间没叫过他“冬兵”了？

* * *

之后的三个星期，史蒂夫和杰斐逊见了七次，一切顺利，对方已经彻底把他当成了知己。工作之余，他每次都会花上一些时间和巴基单独待在一起，喝杯咖啡，散散步，或者纯粹聊聊天什么的。时间还很宽裕，这让整个泰国之行充满了度假般的轻松，他们不谈双方的组织，只谈家人，过去，爱好，任何涉及到保密信息的内容都会被他们有意识地隐藏。这样很好，互相留有底线，相处起来才会更加自然和舒适。

几次交流下来，史蒂夫知道他们都是单身，没有家庭，没有固定关系。巴基上过大学，主修工程，喜欢棒球，有一个妹妹。他也告诉巴基他喜欢绘画，年轻时想上艺术学校。

“那你现在还画吗？”巴基好奇地问他。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。他们包下的游船正在运河上航行，杰斐逊躺在吊床里睡得鼾声震天，两个间谍偷溜出船舱，在卖食物的小船上买了两杯米酒。巴基一边喝酒一边靠在竹椅上，双脚蹬得椅子前后摇晃，史蒂夫正在看河道旁的景色，他怀疑巴基有读心术，当他因为美景而手指发痒时，对方直接道出了他心中所想。

“不太画了，没那么多时间，”他老实回答，“也许技术已经生疏了。”

可巴基说闲着也是闲着，一定要他试试。没等他拒绝，巴基就去船员那里帮他要来了纸和笔，他无奈地笑笑，用铅笔在纸上画了一条小船，几棵树，还有一些水鸟。巴基的视线牢牢贴在他身上，一分钟，两分钟，他感觉耳朵有些发热，忍不住把纸翻朝背面，开始描绘巴基的脸。

画纸很快就被巴基抽了过去，那时他差不多要完成了，正在用鼻尖涂抹巴基鼻梁的阴影。“你居然观察得这么仔细，”巴基盯着他的画，故作惊恐地眨了眨眼，“你差不多把我每个毛孔都画出来了吧，我开始害怕了。”

史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“怕我汇报给上级？”

“难道你不会吗？”巴基把头歪朝一边，史蒂夫看着他那刮得干干净净的下巴，有点想咬上一口——等等，这是什么鬼念头？

“说得好像你不会似的。”

他们面面相觑，然后同时大笑出声。史蒂夫拿回画纸叠了一架纸飞机，用手握住，助跑，投掷，一气呵成，飞机瞬间扎进天空没了踪影。“好啦，”他一脸轻松地冲巴基笑道，“证据已经销毁了。”

巴基就在这时候吻了他。

很快，也很短暂，巴基的嘴唇轻盈得像丝绸，鼻尖碰到了史蒂夫的脸，呼吸透着淡淡的酒香。这与其说是吻，倒不如说他是在史蒂夫的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。史蒂夫不知道这一瞬间他是快死了还是吓懵了，他居然有种灵魂出窍的感觉，脚底虚浮，头脑飘忽，他看上去肯定像个十足的傻瓜。

巴基用手在他眼前晃了晃，“还好吗？”

“你他妈在干什么？”史蒂夫差点被口水呛住了，他慌忙退了一步，立刻环顾四周，还好，没有人监视此处，外围是宁谧的热带树木，运河掀起一阵阵轻柔的波浪，拍打在船壳上发出有节奏的声响，哗，哗。

巴基微笑着推了推眼镜，镜片下的眼睛依旧是湖泊般的绿色，上帝啊，他的睫毛长得过分，“听着，我喝醉了，史蒂夫，”他慢吞吞地走过来，史蒂夫看着他越走越近，几乎用身子把自己钉在了船尾的栏杆上，“我醉得离谱，所以以下都是我的醉话。”

“我从布加勒斯特那次就对你抱着奇妙的感觉了，吊桥效应吧，我猜，而且你真的——真他妈火辣。”

史蒂夫重重吞咽一下。

“埃及那次，我帮了你，是因为我想报答救命之恩，而且我也想试探一下你，事实证明你的确是个有意思的家伙。接着是巴黎，我控制不住自己，只想和你搭话。而你居然回应了，该死，你每次都回应了。”

史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，他用力咬着两腮的肉，希望疼痛能让他清醒。

“如果我们不是这种关系，我几乎就要爱上你了。”

“巴基……”

“可惜，我不能。”

史蒂夫的内脏瞬间收紧，他不知道这种翻涌的情感是什么，遗憾？痛苦？还是松了口气？

巴基给了他一个苍白的笑，“这对我们两个来说都太危险了。我是不会离开九头蛇的，史蒂夫，你有你的坚持，我也有我的，所以……”

他微微叹了口气，两手一松，缓步后退，“我很抱歉让你知道这些，你可以假装没听到，如果你想写报告，我只想恳求你不要写得太详细，”说着，他苦笑着摇了摇头，“给我留点面子，拜托。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我不会写的。”

“谢谢你……以及，对不起。”

“我才该说对不起。”史蒂夫喃喃道，他内心有种冲动，想拥抱巴基，想回吻他，该死，他憎恨自己居然满脑子都是这种念头。不，都怪巴基，他一时冲动的吻让一切都变质了，说起来他居然不敢吻史蒂夫的嘴只吻了脸颊，他害怕吗？他真的以为史蒂夫会跳起来把他扔到河里吗？

操，他们已经认识好几年了，而且这该死的曼谷之行简直就像约会。

“史蒂夫？”

听到声音，他眨眨眼，努力把混乱的思绪都扔到脑后。

“我明天就要被调走了，”巴基轻声说，“总部会安排别的保镖过来，做你该做的，史蒂夫，注意安全，我不希望你死了。”

史蒂夫苦涩一笑。

“但愿我们不会再见面了，”巴基又叹了口气，倚在栏杆上，痛苦地望着无边无际的天空，“但以后的事情，谁说的准。”

“你也注意安全，巴基。”

“我会的。”巴基冲他笑了笑，他们再次握手，一切仿佛又回到旅行开始的那一天，他们站在曼谷的酒店里，背后是深沉的暗夜和若即若离的花香。

握手之后，他们分开了。

晚餐时间巴基没有出现，杰斐逊说他的实习生要提前回去处理公务，史蒂夫保持微笑，没有多问。

三天后，他再次把杰斐逊约到一条船上。他们支开保镖，喝酒，闲谈，史蒂夫点了和上次一样的米酒，两瓶下肚，气氛微醺，他终于和杰斐逊道明来意。对方起初相当震惊，甚至有些抵触，但当史蒂夫提到报酬时，他动摇了。

又过了三天，史蒂夫把联络方式告诉杰斐逊，随即搭上了回纽约的飞机。此后很长一段时间，杰斐逊一直给神盾局提供情报，史蒂夫也因此获得升职。神盾局想安排他当间谍们的管理员，但是他拒绝了，他说他喜欢外勤工作，如果一定要当管理员的话，他只想负责一个人，而且是个特定的目标。

弗瑞问他是谁。

他摇摇头，说一切还不确定。

之后的八个月，他继续替神盾局工作。秋季过去，冬季也到了尾声，一九九七年的新年已经翻过去很久，这期间里，他没有任何和巴基有关的消息，对方也再没有主动找过他。


	4. Chapter 4

一九九七年四月十三日，早上十点，巴黎机场。

史蒂夫拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走向行李寄存处，递上存根，接待员让他稍等，很快，她递过来一个一天前就放在这里的公文包。

这其实不是史蒂夫的东西，准确的说，今天以前他压根没见过这个公文包长什么样。但他面色不改，回给接待员一个礼貌的微笑，抓住公文包把手把它拖到身边。它不怎么占地方，但是很重。之后，史蒂夫没有急于去安检，而是转过身，摇摇晃晃地走向洗手间。

路上不断有人想搀扶他一把，他向每个人都道谢。当然，几乎每个搀扶他的人都会好奇地打量他受伤的腿，史蒂夫早就想好了说辞（车祸，为了避开一条跑进公路的狗），这番话为他挣得了不少同情，“你会好起来的。”他们离开前说。

史蒂夫回以点头和微笑。

古往今来，不少间谍活动都是在洗手间完成的，理由很简单，这是每个人都会光顾的地方，进入不会受到怀疑。而且这里地方狭窄，隐蔽性好，就是不能太在乎环境。不过也还行，巴黎机场的洗手间没有太多刺鼻的气味，顶多有股玫瑰香薰的味道。

门一旦上锁，史蒂夫那条受伤的腿就奇迹般治愈了。他把拐杖放到一边，快速打开公文包浏览了一遍。里头是他的新身份证，新护照，机票，还有此次暗杀目标的信息。他很快记下内容，用打火机烧掉照片，灰烬冲进马桶。接着他继续检查公文包，发现底部有个厚约两英寸的夹层，里头藏着一部卫星电话，一条纤维绳，还有一把折叠起来的狙击枪。

卫星电话是撤退时用来联络的，至于纤维绳和狙击枪的用途，不必多说。他把前两样东西收好，拆开拐杖的支架，里头是空心的，而且刚好能容纳狙击枪的各个部件。

十点二十五分，史蒂夫通过安检进入了候机室。友善的地勤人员帮他买了一杯咖啡，他坐在椅子上慢慢啜饮，看着阳光沿着巨大的玻璃窗越攀越高，飞机在停机坪上起起落落。离他不远的地方，显示屏不断滚动着航班信息，旅客时不时从后边穿过。有的人会带着探究瞟他一眼，但大多数人只专注于自己，等坐下来以后，他们要么盯着窗外，要么拿出书本来看。

候机室的座位是背靠背排列，一排八个，四个向前，四个向后。史蒂夫单独坐在空荡荡的一排上，因为旅客不多，他旁边和后面的座位一直没有人。大约十分钟后，一个西装革履的男人走来了，他的脚步不急不徐，充满了成功人士的自信。史蒂夫用余光打量这个人，对方环视一圈后，选择在史蒂夫后面的座位上坐下来。

史蒂夫低头抿咖啡，他的视线没有偏移，表情也没有变化。

对方的表现和他一样，落座后打开一本书，不多时，背后响起轻微的翻页声。

一切仿佛稀松平常。

“你还好吗？”声音从背后传来。

史蒂夫缓慢呼出一口气，那声音很小，很轻，可能还比不上一缕浮动的尘埃，但他就是听到了。

“我很好，”他用同样的音量回答，“你呢？”

“老样子。”

“有事找我？”

“没有，路过打个招呼。”

“真的？”

背后传来一声笑，“你就这么信不过你们的保密工作？”

史蒂夫也笑了，巴基说得对，这次任务不可能泄露。

“我以为我们不会再见面了。”

“我也以为，”巴基叹了口气，“我坚持了八个月，你呢？”

“还在坚持。”

“撒谎。”

“好吧，离开曼谷后我就在找你了。”

“你找不到的。”

“但我想试试。”

“你应该赶紧忘了我，然后去找个别人。”

“那可不行。”

“啧。”

史蒂夫端起纸杯掩饰自己的表情，“真的不行。”

沉默。

漫长的沉默。

巴基先沉不住气了，可他又不敢再接刚才的话，“……你这身伪装蠢毙了。”

“嘿！”

“也不找个人帮你。”

“没有合适的人选，”史蒂夫说，“要不你来？”

“不。”巴基回以冷哼。

史蒂夫压下心中的失望，本还想再说点什么，可偏偏这时机场的广播响了，一个柔和的女声告诉他们，前往布鲁塞尔的飞机已经开始登机。

“我该走了。”巴基站了起来。

史蒂夫没法挽留他，该死，他应该冲上去拥抱巴基的背影，但是不行，他只能盯着面前的地面，听对方的脚步声渐行渐远。

一个疯狂的想法跳了出来：你爱上他了。

是吗？

是的，你爱上他了。

史蒂夫深深吸口气。也许吧，他自己也不确定。巴基就像个梦魇，只要闭上眼睛，他就能想起巴基的一切，他的笑容，他的眼睛，他的声音，他的触摸。上帝啊，他想和他做爱，也想和他漫步在街头，他想和他依偎着陷进沙发里，也想和他的家人一起过圣诞节——该死。

他真的爱上巴基了。

好吧。操。

没时间多想了，机场广播再次响起，这次播报的是他自己的航班信息。他站起来，一只脚悬空，拐杖撑住他摇摇晃晃的上半身。接下来的一路他都顽强地直视前方，免得不小心瞥见巴基的背影，尤其是别看到他和什么人交流或者打电话，这些东西不该进入他的脑子，否则他作为间谍的那部分思维又开始叫嚣：“敌方特工动向，这是重要情报，记录！汇报！”

万幸，他没看到巴基。

两小时后，他降落在马德里机场，混杂在密密麻麻的人群里一起出站，但在离出口还有五十码的地方突然来了个急转弯，消失在工作人员通道里面。一旦入内，他就用最快速度拆掉了伪装，开始飞奔上楼。没有人看到他，有个清洁工在过道打扫卫生，她听到硬币撞击玻璃的声音，前去检查时，一道黑影从她背后无声无息地掠过。

史蒂夫混进了航站楼顶层。

一切都准备好了，一扇窗户开着，巡逻人员就像预料中那样刚好没有过来。史蒂夫重新组装了狙击枪，枪口冲外，他用专业的目光观察着远方的私人停机坪，计算角度，等待时机，接着，砰。

杰克·罗林斯，九头蛇顾问，在尖叫声中倒了下去，就倒在他自己的飞机里，一个靠窗的座位上。

下午三点四十九分，史蒂夫在地下车库拨通了卫星电话，“我完成了，”他简短地说，“来接我吧。”

“一切顺利吗？”

他没有立刻回答，脑海中浮现出巴黎的候机室，隔着椅背的体温，低沉的嗓音，还有如羽毛般撩动他耳膜的轻笑。

“是的，”他吞咽，“一切正常。”

* * *

下一次见面来得如此之快，让人始料不及。

那是两个月后，一间旧仓库内。史蒂夫是在昏迷中被带到这里来的，这一回，他的处境要比前几次糟糕得多。

自从神盾局接连在与九头蛇的对阵中获胜，后者终于坐不住了，一场反击之战势在必行。他们放出了一些假消息引诱弗瑞，弗瑞判断失误，于是神盾局里代号为“队长”的间谍被俘了，目前他还活着，但死亡迟早会到来，并且，会来得一点都不仁慈。

史蒂夫醒来的时候，他的眼睛被布条蒙着，周围回荡着悉悉索索的人声。

他是在米兰的海关室里被抓的，九头蛇买通了检查护照的警察，当他走到柜台前时，警察告诉他说他们在追查一名嫌犯，所有身高超过六英尺的男性都要到后面的房间进行二次筛查。鉴于这种事情不是第一次发生，史蒂夫之前也时不时看到有人被带到隔间去，所以当时他并未多想。

可大门一旦关上，事情就不大对劲了。史蒂夫在倒下之前战胜了三个人，第四个往他脸上喷了催眠气体，他的动作渐渐变慢，头昏眼花，第五人抄起棍棒抡向他的后背。他起码挨了三棍，脚步踉跄栽朝前方，再没能爬起来。

有人摘掉他的眼罩，然后朝他的胸口来了狠狠一拳。

“别装睡了，混球。”

他一声没吭。

另一个家伙攥着他的头发，将他拖向前方。很疼，但他还是一声没吭，趁这帮人对他拳打脚踢的时候，他依次扫过每个人的脸——都不认识，唯一能确定的就是他们都是九头蛇的人。

真是见鬼。

神盾局的人肯定知道他失踪了，可是史蒂夫不知道时间过了多久，也不知道自己被带离了多远。他受过训练，高强度折磨下他能坚挺七十二小时，如果神盾局在三天内找到了这个地方，那么他应该能幸存下来。

运气好的话。

九头蛇拿他当沙袋揍了一会儿，终于腻味了。地板很冷，他盯着天花板，嘴里涌出一股新鲜的血味。不多时，最先说话的人扯住他的一条胳膊，和另外一个人一起把他架到了椅子上。他们往他身上装电夹，史蒂夫全程保持放空状态，如果他的意识有个开关的话，现在他悄悄把它推到了“OFF”上。

他们把录音笔放在他旁边，“你会开口的。”他们说。

史蒂夫不由得嗤笑起来。

电流一开始在低档徘徊，慢慢推高。史蒂夫并没有抑制惨叫，多年的实践已经教会他，与其和你的对手逞强较劲，不如试着剥离自己的肉体和精神，让肉体去抽搐、挣扎、尖叫，精神飘离现场，冷眼旁观。

在极端环境下，每个人都有不同的应对手段。有的人会不停地重复无意义的词汇，比如背诵数字编号，用来保持清醒；有的人选择逃避，假装自己是一具无知无觉的木乃伊；还有的人会制造幻觉场景，用来脱离现实，史蒂夫的方法与之类似，他选择回忆。

他开始回想当时训练的场景，他的教官就是弗瑞本人，那时的课程只能用反人类来形容，他们在各种严苛的环境里长途跋涉，差点饿死，渴死或者累死。接着还有反审讯课程，殴打，电击，催眠，吐真剂，史蒂夫一度怀疑弗瑞真的想弄死他。当时有很多人退出了，史蒂夫熬到了最后。

他立刻就被选上了，一年后，他结束实习期，神盾局决定派他前往罗马尼亚，那时战争已经在酝酿，他们急需一个人潜入布加勒斯特打探情报。史蒂夫在那里待了三周，很快预感到情况不妙。但就在他撤离前一天，坦克开进市区，炮弹接踵而至。

接着，他遇到了巴基。

巴基。

巴基的眼睛在黑暗中顽皮地闪了一下，他在微笑，笑容热烈又灿烂。曼谷夜市不断飘来甜腻的水果气味，潮湿的风在他们周围呜呜打转，热乎乎地挤进衣领。巴基凑近了，场景突然变换，他在蓝天白云的簇拥下吻上来，史蒂夫的呼吸一下子充满酸涩，他抬头看着巴基的幻象，瞳孔着迷地放大——上帝，这要是真的就好了，在他受尽折磨即将死去的时刻，巴基就在这里，亲吻他，抱住他直到他咽下最后一口呼吸。

他的视野模糊了。

回忆瞬间中断，他睁开眼，意识到自己还在审讯室里，一盏刺眼的台灯直射他的瞳孔，他试图辨认那些在光晕后面攒动的黑影，还是那些人，他们累了，有的人已经离开，有的人坐在原地，像一条吐着舌头的狗一样满脸倦怠。

史蒂夫动了动脑袋，汗水顺着下巴往下淌，他的衣服已经湿透，地上有个汗水汇聚而成的水塘，如同翻肚皮的死鱼一样反射出灯光。一股辛辣的焦臭在空气中弥漫着，他身上的烧伤慢慢从窒息般的痛苦变成了一丝一缕的抽痛，他看向侧边，电源上的指示灯已经熄灭，夹子也松开了，为什么？

哦，他懂了。

他们不想让他死，死人是不会说出任何东西的，所以他们给他喘息的时间，让伤口结疤，然后他们就可以把它撕开，如此循环往复。

史蒂夫的嘴角抽了抽。纯粹是浪费力气，他想，他一个字都不会说的。

又过了很长时间，史蒂夫短暂地昏迷了一会儿，意识恢复时，他感到一双戴着乳胶手套的手在拨弄他的眼皮。

“他还活着，”一个陌生人说，“有些脱水和脑震荡。”

另一个声音横插进来，“他什么时候才能清醒？”

等等，这声音……

“这很难说，让他缓缓吧，现在这状态问了也白问。”

“我明白了，你先出去吧，医生。”

这个声音他绝对听过。

大门关上了，啪，台灯也关上了，屋里的光源只剩下头顶昏暗的顶灯。史蒂夫眯缝着眼，他看到一个人影像一座大山一样缓步逼近，对方半蹲下来，朦胧的光线照着他的脸。史蒂夫的喉咙艰难地滚动了一下，他的嘴唇开启，一个名字呼之欲出——

对方狠狠剜了他一眼。

史蒂夫立马吞回那个名字，大气不敢喘。是巴基，他想干什么？守卫就站在他们旁边，他用目光试探地望回去，巴基无声地观望他，右手伸向他的脉搏，每一根手指的碰触都显得缓慢又刻意……是暗号。

暗号说，“十五分种。”

史蒂夫默默攥紧手掌，他的手心里多了一条剃须刀片，还有一把蜡制的一次性钥匙。他精神一振，再次抬头，巴基冲他若有若无地笑了一下，起身，当着守卫的面扬长而去。

十五分后，守卫换班，史蒂夫躲在门后抹了他的脖子。十八分的时候，他跌跌撞撞地躲进隔壁房间，外头脚步声不断，他拉过柜子堵住大门，然后迅速检查了一遍窗户。奇怪，这里的窗栅用钢条封着，可他才轻轻撬了一下，那东西就松动了。这也是巴基的杰作吗？他知道史蒂夫在这里，用很短的时间复制了钥匙，摸清守卫换班规律，甚至帮他规划了逃亡路线。

上帝啊。

史蒂夫想把巴基抱起来亲一口，也想一拳揍得他眼冒金星，妈的，他就不知道这有多危险吗？

他就不想想，如果史蒂夫再次被抓，他百分之百会被牵连。稍微精明一点的人都不会这么干，九头蛇对待叛徒可不是以仁慈著称的，他简直蠢到家了。

但每个人都会干蠢事。

思及至此，史蒂夫呻吟一声，本能地捂住额头。还好，谢天谢地，他逃出来了，独自一人在荒郊野外跋涉到天亮。离他不远的地方有个公共电话，他拖着濒死的步伐挪动过去，抓过话筒，拨了那个特殊号码。

“你说什么？”弗瑞语调震惊，“谁帮了你？”

“一个朋友，我不能透露更多了，”史蒂夫艰难地说，“别逼我，我真的不能说。”

“……好吧。在那儿等着，我们的人一小时后到。”

电话挂断，他松了口气，歪倒下去。此刻他仍在担心巴基的安危，万幸的是，十分钟后，已经半昏迷的他感受到地面的颤动，睁开眼，当他看到地平线上那辆飞驰而来的摩托车时，即便浑身是伤，几乎不能动弹，他还是冲车上那个人露出了微笑。

“嗨，”他虚弱地说，“你是来抓我回去的吗？”

“这种时候还有心情开玩笑，”巴基翻了个白眼，开始从车上往下拿东西，水、止痛药、绷带，“你们到底是怎么搞的，那么明显的陷阱都能中招？”

史蒂夫咧嘴傻笑。

巴基拉着他站起来，和他一起跌跌撞撞地往前走，直到他站不住了，他就撑着他的肩膀，让他慢慢滑到在一丛灌木后方。

“别晕过去。”对方说。

史蒂夫抬眼，哼了声，没说话。巴基给他打了止痛药，冰凉的药剂在他的血管里奔流，见效很快，疼痛像潮水一般退却了，理智仿佛水里的海藻，挣扎着留在了岸上。

他转朝巴基的方向，“你不需要做这些的。”

巴基不答话，他看起来很累，脖子和脸颊上沾着干涸的汗水，黎明的光线像雪花一样飘下来，在他的发丝里结了一层薄薄的霜。

史蒂夫吸了口气。

一阵颠簸的情感撞进他的内心，他张开嘴，但胸口发紧，一句话都说不出。这时巴基撕掉了他的袖子，拿着一块沾过酒精的纱布擦拭伤口上的泥灰，手还没落下去，史蒂夫却轻微地发起抖来。

“很痛？”巴基问。

史蒂夫咕哝一声，捂住了眼。还好，巴基只是深深地看了他一会儿，没有多问。

等包扎结束，史蒂夫的眼泪也停了。

“……我该走了，”巴基慢慢站了起来，他故意没看史蒂夫的脸，而是扭头盯着逐渐亮起来的树林，“我不能离开太久，抱歉，你会没事的，我——”

史蒂夫一把抓住他的手，金属的那只。他吓了一跳，回望过来的表情写满震惊，然后史蒂夫就把他拉进了一个吻，一个漫长的吻。巴基无法挣开，史蒂夫用手死死箍着对方的脊背，不多时，两人的呼吸都变急促了，巴基开始回吻，吸吮他的舌头，一次，两次，更多。

他们像两个濒死的人，正在从对方的嘴里汲取最后一口氧气。

忽然巴基退后了一点，想说点什么，可史蒂夫蛮横地拉住他头发，更用力地吻上去。巴基的喉咙呜呜响了一声，没等他动作，史蒂夫整个人如饥似渴地扑到了巴基身上，咬他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的喉咙。巴基的眼睛眨了几下，他放弃了，表情被欲望侵染，身体逐渐放松。史蒂夫意识到对方和自己一样渴望这个，可偏偏这时，他的伤口爆发出一阵撕扯般的剧痛，这该死的痛楚打断了一切，就像阴天里突然炸开的一个闷雷，就像一个悬崖，硬生生把他们逼停下来。

他们面面相觑。

最终，巴基像鱼一样挣扎着滑了出去，攥着凌乱的衣领，脸颊通红。“我真的该走了。”他语速飞快，话还没说完，史蒂夫就跌跌撞撞地爬起来，又一次抓住了他的手。

“巴基，”史蒂夫沉声说，手掌像铁钳一样抓着巴基不动，“神盾局曾经想让我当管理员，我说我只能管理一个人，一个特定的人。我没和任何人提过，但是——这个位置是给你留的。”

巴基僵住了。

“所以，巴基，”史蒂夫深深吸了口气，“你能到我这边来吗？”

沉默。

他眼睁睁地看着巴基沉下了脸，表情逐渐紧绷，眼神也慢慢褪去了温度。

“我说过，史蒂夫，”巴基抽走了自己的手臂，“我是不能被策反的。”

“但是——”

“没有但是，”对方坚定地摇了摇头，“对不起。”

可史蒂夫仍然想要抗议，他不认可这种结果，巴基明明不是那种人，他不可能看错——除非，除非——该死，无论如何他不能又一次让他离开，他有种预感，如果这次放走他，巴基就再也不会和他见面了，他们是敌人，妈的，这简直是条无法逾越的沟壑。

可突然间，史蒂夫有了个主意——他追上去，走得跌跌撞撞，差点摔一跤。巴基叹息着转过头来，嘴角弯着，笑得苍白又无奈。

“别追了，傻子。我说过我不会离开九头蛇的。”

“不——我不是说这个，拜托，”史蒂夫急切道，他逼迫自己冷静，呼吸，想想办法，会有办法的，“至少给我一个地点，求你了，无关公事，这只是我个人的请求——至少让我能见到你。”

巴基皱起眉头，站在原地没动。

“一个地点，”史蒂夫嘶哑地强调，“一次就好，我只要一次。”

巴基脸上本能地闪过一丝警惕。“这不像你，”他最后说，“不像你能提出来的要求。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫叹息，“可我不想再这么被动下去，听着，我相信你，你对我很重要，我——”他停了下来，看着巴基因为他的说辞而浑身绷紧，“我爱你，巴克。”

巴基又一次僵住了。

史蒂夫向他靠近，搂住他的肩膀，让他们的额头轻轻抵在一起，“而你也爱我，我在曼谷就知道了。所以……别让这一切结束，好吗？”

巴基重重吞咽了一下，史蒂夫看见他眼中似有水光闪烁。就这样过了好几分钟，巴基呼出一口气，抬起脸轻轻吻了他，随后点了点头。

“纽约，布鲁克林，”他低声说了一个地址，“下个月的今天，我会等你。”


	5. Chapter 5

伤愈之后，史蒂夫重新回到工作之中，表面上一切正常，但每到夜深人静他一个人独处的时候，他会放纵自己尽情沉浸在对约会的想象之中。那可是一个约会，不是虚与委蛇，不是暗中试探，是他自己选择的人，不是上级安排的，他期待它的到来，又害怕它。毕竟这也是一颗随时可能爆炸的定时炸弹，上级随时可能发现他和敌方特工勾结在一起，更糟糕的是，九头蛇也一样。

所以离那个日期越近，他就越忐忑。当然他不会轻易暴露出任何情绪，他的同事没有觉察出任何异状，只看见他像往常一样完成工作，坚定而高效。

直到临行的前一天，他走出办公室，独自站在走廊等电梯时，一个脚踩高跟鞋的女性轻盈地向他走了过来。那是娜塔莎，一个毒蜥蜴般捉摸不定的女人，美艳不可方物，只需眨眨眼就能让肤浅的男人为她而死。曾经在一次任务里她只花了两周就让一个号称嘴比石头还严的敌方特工把自己的老底交代了个干净，后来她无声无息地撤离了，回来以后耸耸肩说男人都是废物。

从此局里开始有人叫她“黑寡妇”。

神盾局有很多人畏惧她，也有很多人不满她爬上高位。但史蒂夫并不，他曾和娜塔莎一起出生入死，是过命的交情，如果特工之间真的能有友谊的话，那么史蒂夫会说娜塔莎是他的朋友。

此时此刻，直觉告诉他，娜塔莎似乎有话要说。他默默给她让了个位置，她果然逼近了，把头发往肩后一撩，歪头看过来，眼瞳像猫一样闪光。

“娜塔莎。”他说。

“史蒂夫。”

“我记得你去了乌克兰，什么时候回来的？”

“昨天。”

这时电梯到了，他们一起踏入内部。轿厢里只有他们两个人，史蒂夫直视前方，呼吸平稳。他看到光滑的电梯大门反射出他们两个的影子，他脸上的“面具”严丝合缝，没有暴露的迹象。

“你和弗瑞说你要休一个短假。”她说。

“回一趟布鲁克林，家里快长霉了，你知道。”

娜塔莎微微笑了，“都说了你不要住那种红砖石的旧房子。”

“我喜欢那里。”

“是吗？确定只是喜欢房子？”

史蒂夫的眉心抽搐一下，在他胸腔深处，不安仿佛洞窟暗流一般无声无息地翻涌起来。

“你比受伤之前开心了。”娜塔莎又说。

他嗯了声，没表态。

“所以……一个约会？”

他抱起双臂，冲动之下他想说不要多管闲事，但是不行，她是他的朋友，而且……她大概没有恶意。

“你猜错了。”他义正词严地说

娜塔莎眨眨眼，“要打赌吗？我赌十块钱。”

“在那之前不如谈谈你和那个爱荷华州射箭小子的事情。”

沉默。

“你知道多少？”她说。

“无意冒犯，这取决于你知道多少。”

娜塔莎的眼睛眯了起来，他们互相看着，交易在视线之间进行。这时电梯停下了，史蒂夫习惯性帮她挡住电梯门，她从他面前经过时，他压低了声音。

“别告诉弗瑞。”

她笑了，回头冲他比了一个噤声手势。

* * *

出发之前，史蒂夫一直在对镜整理行装。

他不确定应该穿那件白衬衫，还是淡蓝色的T恤，他也不确定自己要不要进行伪装，戴上眼镜，或者粘一圈假胡子。他贴近镜面，鼻息在玻璃上留下了白色的水雾，他确定自己今天看起来格外英俊，头发是新理过的，身上弥漫着沐浴露的气味，但是这有必要吗？这又不是通常意义上的约会。

他还是带上了手枪，在裤腿里藏了刀具，在腰带下面塞了绳子。他跨上自己的摩托车，天刚亮就出发了，路上一直在留意后头有没有尾巴，还好，没有。等到达目的地附近的时候他把车推进一条小巷里，用几个装水泥的袋子掩埋了它，接着，他走向那幢公寓楼，又在离它还有一百码的地方停下来，转而爬上了旁边的楼顶。

他仍旧需要谨小慎微。

一个月里什么事都可能发生，巴基可能后悔了，或者更糟糕的，他可能暴露了，被迫说出不该说的，然后九头蛇就能飞快地把这里变成一个捕鼠笼，里头竖着铁夹，上头悬着奶酪。

这里视野不错，可以清楚地看到巴基和他说过的地点。那是一幢普通的三层公寓，有个老太太揉着惺忪的睡眼在门口浇花。她是冬兵的联络人吗？是九头蛇特工？史蒂夫狐疑地眯起眼，直到半小时后老太太拿着菜篮子还牵着一条狗出门了，之后再没出现过。

他继续在楼顶等了很久。

约定时间前十分钟，巴基出现道路尽头，双手插兜，脚步闲散，但目光却很警醒。他在公寓附近溜达了一会儿，探头探脑，史蒂夫深深怀疑对方不久前也在盯梢，说不定就躲在另一幢楼上，忐忑不安，担心已经有一群神盾局士兵埋伏在街角。

没办法。

一辆公交车轰隆隆驶过街道，巴基随即消失在公寓大门内。史蒂夫又在原地等了十分钟，确定没有伏兵，他才从阴影处走了出来，回到街上，小心地绕到公寓楼后方然后通过水管翻进二楼的窗户内。这时他的发型已经没有刚开始那么完美了，脖子也出了汗，他叹息一声，朝面前那个人摊了摊手。

“抱歉来迟了。”

巴基翻了翻眼睛：“在外面蹲了多久？”

“一个多小时吧。”

“伤好的差不多了？”

“基本痊愈了。”

巴基点点头，转而走向厨房，很快里头飘出吐司和培根的香味。“我给我们弄了点早饭。”他端着煎锅说。史蒂夫咧开嘴笑了，生活气息，他爱这个。

等他们都在餐桌前坐下了，史蒂夫才顾得上打量周围。老实说，这里温馨得不像个安全屋，墙上有挂画，书桌上有杂志，窗台上有盆已经干枯死透了的绿植，沙发的靠垫有个人形凹陷，墙角摆着哑铃，而且木地板上还落了几根巴基的长头发。

觉察到他的视线，巴基哼哼了一声，“我没什么时间打扫，”他叉起培根塞进嘴里，“这地方也不适合请清洁工。”

“这是你在纽约的住所吗？”

“这是我家，”巴基白了他一眼，“我就这一个家。”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

“地球呼叫史蒂夫，”巴基伸手在他面前晃了晃，“别发愣了，怎么，吓到了？”

“有点震惊，”史蒂夫实话实说，“还有点惊喜，我没想到你这么信任我。”

“我的确没有别的地方可以带你去，”巴基说，“组织里都知道我一结束任务就喜欢在家里呆着，和你约在别的地方反而引人怀疑，这地方他们搜过无数遍了，早就没了兴趣。不过为了以防万一，你走后我还是得来个大扫除。”

“怕落下头发？”

“还有你的傻气。”

史蒂夫噗嗤笑了。

* * *

他们吃了早饭，花了一些时间继续他们在曼谷的闲聊。史蒂夫得知巴基最喜欢的颜色是灰色，“灰色是中性色，”那家伙说，“黑色或者白色都太盛气凌人了，灰色应该是间谍的颜色，隐蔽又低调。”

史蒂夫笑他应该当个诗人。

他还弄明白了巴基最喜欢的食物是薄煎饼，上面要浇很多蜂蜜或者枫糖浆，最好再放一颗糖渍樱桃。这做起来很容易，他想，如果有机会他会做给巴基尝尝。

巴基最喜欢的球队是道奇队。

最喜欢的季节是冬天。

不喜欢读书，尤其憎恨文艺读物，“所以我他妈才不是诗人。”巴基唯一能接受的书是科幻小说，喜欢时尚杂志，有过一夜情，上一次接吻就是被史蒂夫抓住强吻那次，“当时我快被你吓出毛病了，”他忿忿不平地说，“谁能想象一个重伤员居然有那么大的力气。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“你想再试试吗？”

巴基回望过来，眉毛扬起，笑容越弯越大。很快，他们接吻了，一开始只是小心的试探，比曼谷那个吻还要轻柔，突然巴基加重了手上的力道，他紧紧攥着史蒂夫的衣领，把后者推离座椅径直撞上墙壁。

“该死，我真想念这个。”史蒂夫喃喃出声，巴基回以低吼，他们的牙齿和舌头立刻打起架来，互不相让，嘴唇擦伤了，衣领扯歪了，呻吟从齿缝间滚落在地。史蒂夫反身把巴基推向卧室，后者吐出一串咒骂，膝盖撞上床脚，却依旧拉着史蒂夫与他纠缠。他们简直像一对史上最笨的舞者，毫无默契，踉踉跄跄，就差互相绊倒以后在地上狼狈地翻滚，但最终他们还是成功抵达了目的地——巴基的床。

“我们早该做这个了，”一吻结束，巴基抹掉脸上的唾液，气喘吁吁，笑容灿烂，“你接吻像条金毛犬。”

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，“是早该做了，”他说，“你不满意我把你吃干抹净吗？”

“快来。”巴基咕哝着，把自己的裤子蹬到一边，露出早就硬起的性器。“上帝啊，巴基。”史蒂夫颤抖着吸了口气，他觉得自己的声音简直激动得变了调，接着他倾身向前，一鼓作气把那根东西吞了进去。

巴基在床上剧烈地弹跳起来。

也许他做得太过了，也许他没必要上来就这么激烈，但是不管了，他很饥渴，他们都很饥渴，要知道他们等着一天已经两年了。他感受巴基在他身下扭动喘息，眼眸湿润，长发被汗水糊了满脸。巴基的身体向上扭成完美的弓形，乳头挺起，胸肌拱成两个饱满的山丘。上帝啊，史蒂夫迟早要好好疼爱一下它们，但是现在没那么多时间了，巴基的性器在他的嘴里滑进滑出，对方扭动着腰胯，大声呼喊史蒂夫的名字。很快他就尖叫着来了，精液狠狠灌进史蒂夫嘴里，他全都咽了下去。

不多时巴基就像猎豹一样窜了起来，扑在他身上，抱着他，摸他，把他剥光了对他礼尚往来。这回他射在了巴基手里，金属的那只，天啊，太刺激了。但这不是结束，他们又花了很长时间彼此爱抚，床上的毯子和枕头都被他们搞得乱七八糟，像被两头湿漉漉的河马碾过。

休憩时分，史蒂夫盯着窗外，外头阳光灿烂，但窗帘紧闭，只露出一点点被筛进来的亮光。两个人默默躺在床上，肉体纠缠，像两块柔软的蚌肉蜷在同一个河蚌里。史蒂夫渐渐感到一丝忧郁，巴基看起来也是，也许他和自己一样意识到现在的时光是偷来的，而它不久后就要结束了。

史蒂夫沉重地叹了口气。

就在这时，巴基戳了戳他的肩膀，他转过去，发现对方唇边噙着一抹笑。“你想上我吗？”他凑了过来，温暖的呼吸拂过史蒂夫的脸颊，语气坚定，冥冥中却又露出点紧张。

史蒂夫愣了愣，接着他咧嘴笑了，深吸口气，把胡思乱想抛在脑后，“你有润滑剂吗？”

巴基扔了个小瓶子过来。

“转过去。”他对巴基下令。后者挑起眉毛，“混蛋。”他看见对方用口型说，随后巴基就翻过身，把他的屁股展示给史蒂夫，还特地用手把它掰开了。天啊，他真是豁出去了，史蒂夫看着他把脸抵在枕头上，脖子扭过来，耳朵红得能滴血。见自己迟迟不动，巴基还咕哝了一声，“你要我等到明天吗？”

史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地笑了，明天？他们有明天吗？随后他咬紧牙关，将两根手指挤进对方的美好胴体。巴基颤抖起来，任由他摩擦自己的前列腺。“巴克，亲爱的，”他在给巴基扩张的时候俯身吻住了对方的后腰，“我真的很高兴能得到这一切。”下一秒巴基呜咽着挤出一个颤音，他把他们的身躯贴得更紧了，就像他害怕史蒂夫会突然离他而去。

“我抓住你了，”史蒂夫轻声说，“我抓住你了。”

他慢慢进去了，巴基在这一刻大声呻吟起来，“我爱你，”他声音拔高，破碎，近乎哀鸣，“史蒂夫，我爱你！”

“我也爱你。”史蒂夫说，一边挺腰一边搂住了对方的背，每一寸皮肤都与巴基紧密相贴。他舔舐巴基身上的汗水，大量的情感就在这时犹如海啸一般汹涌降临，完全将他吞没。如果他们能就此融合在一起就好了，肉体纠缠，溶解，成为一个茧，这样他们就不用再去想明天，想未来——

可是不行。

他狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇，腰胯发狠一样往前撞着，巴基的声音越来越高，越来越尖细。史蒂夫突然庆幸这个位置巴基看不到他的脸，他抬手仓促地抹了一下眼睛，继续抓着巴基的肩膀，下身研磨，顶弄，一下又一下。

巴基喊着他的名字，再次喷泻而出。

史蒂夫呜咽一声，感受这片刻的收紧。巴基的喘息渐渐慢了下来，射过以后，他整个人变得松软无力，缓慢摇着屁股继续吸吮着史蒂夫的性器。很快史蒂夫也高潮了，他退了出去，傻乎乎地跪坐在床边，心里全是颠簸的情感，却无法倾吐而出。

巴基看在眼里，他慢慢靠近，吻了他。

“小睡一会儿吧。”他说。

* * *

再醒来时，天色已经泛黄了。

史蒂夫看了一眼时钟，下午六点，他必须在八点以前回到住所。看来来不及和巴基一起吃晚饭了，他默默叹息一声，小心地揭开毯子。身边传来一阵咕哝，巴基翻了个身，乱糟糟的头发在枕头上开枝散叶。史蒂夫仔细看过去，发现巴基半张着嘴，嘴角有一串可疑的水渍，他再低头看向自己的胸口，发现那地方留下了一摊明显曾属于巴基的唾液。

这一瞬间，两种情感同时击中了他：甜蜜，还有哀伤。

他不想吵醒巴基，蹑手蹑脚地起床，走向浴室，结果在半路上被一个相框吸引了视线。那是巴基放在矮柜上的一个木制相框，仔细看来，整间公寓里就只有这一个相框。想来也是，特工很少把私人照片摆出来，除非……除非这个人很重要。

他拿起相框，画面中心是一个年轻女孩，眉眼和巴基有几分相似。她背后是一辆军用吉普，上头拉着条幅写着“国际救援”。女孩笑容自信，手上也拿着类似的条幅，身边则站着两个魁梧的男人，更远的地方放着堆成小山的瓶装水，还有干粮。

在史蒂夫愣神的片刻，一个声音传了过来：“那是贝卡。”

他回过头，发现巴基就站在他身后，赤裸的上身依旧火辣诱人。他的语气相当平静，但有那么一瞬，史蒂夫从他的表情里瞥见一丝古怪的阴沉。

“她是……？”

“我妹妹，”巴基答道，“她还是个学生，斯坦福，我为她骄傲。”

是吗？

史蒂夫微微皱眉，他的第六感开始翻涌，巴基隐藏了什么，他那瞬间的表情就好像是贝卡遇到了什么麻烦……是这样吗？

“她还好吗？”

“什么？哦，你也看到了，她是个令人操心的家伙，自从看到外头在打仗之后就被刺激到了同情心，趁假期跑去参加援助项目了，给难民送食物和水，之后每年都去，拦都拦不住，真要命。”

巴基叹息着揉了揉眉心：“好在她每周都给我寄明信片。”

这倒是可以理解，战区肯定危险，巴基感到不安也在情理之中——但还是有什么地方不对劲。

“那两个人是谁？”

“一个是负责人，一个是司机。”

到此史蒂夫也没什么可问的了，巴基抽走了他手里的相框，重新放到柜子上。史蒂夫又瞟了一眼时钟，想说点什么，却无从说起。他们就像两个装成人类的僵尸，现在天黑了，都要现原形了。“你该走了，”巴基沉声说，他突然上前短促地抱了史蒂夫一下，两只手滑过他的背，身躯抽离，同时也带走了房间里的温度。

“我还能再见到你吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基苦笑着没答话。

“该死，”史蒂夫固执地踏前一步，再次吻了巴基，“这不是永别，你懂吗？这是再见，‘再一次相见’，给我个联系方式，一个号码，一个死信箱或者什么都好，拜托。”

这是他第二次用这招了，他真卑鄙，死死捏着巴基的底线就不松手。对方叹了口气，复杂地望了他一眼，表情放软了。

“从这里出去，向右转，两英外有间教堂。教堂后方有条杂草丛生的巷子，那地方从下往上数第三级台阶是坏的，翻起那块水泥砖，把你要给我的留言放在里面。”

说到这里，巴基顿了顿，抬起头，发丝滑向两侧露出了他清澈的眼睛，“我隔段时间就会去检查一次，如果你放了东西，就在巷子外侧的墙壁上用白粉笔画一颗五角星。同样，如果我要给你什么，我会用红粉笔画五角星，取走之后记得擦掉。”

史蒂夫如释重负，他觉得心里有什么东西活过来了，扑腾着翅膀，似乎找到了希望。

* * *

一天后，他把娜塔莎拽进了空无一人的办公室之中。

“帮我调查几个人，”史蒂夫压低声音，“私人请求，别告诉其他人。”

娜塔莎狐疑地打量着他：“调查谁？”

“瑞贝卡·巴恩斯，”他把他凭着记忆画下来的人像交到娜塔莎手里，“还有旁边那两个人，拜托了。”

娜塔莎思索了一会儿，嘴角上扬：“我明白了。”


	6. Chapter 6

三个月后，塞尔维亚边境。

卡车停了下来，史蒂夫拉开车门，抬头眺望着隐没在漆黑山林之间的村庄。“就是这里吗？”身边的士兵问道，他点点头，打了个手势让另外两个人跟上来。他们动作很轻，不想惊动任何人，毕竟这是一个完全保密的任务，除了在场几人，就只有娜塔莎和弗瑞知道。

当然，弗瑞是不会下令让他冒着生命危险来战区帮助一个平民女孩的，他是看到了未来的利益，才勉强点头同意。就算他不同意，史蒂夫也会想别的办法实现这个计划。他现在最大的烦恼还是以后要怎么和巴基解释，对于他的自作主张，巴基肯定会气得够呛。

他做好被巴基揍一顿的准备了。

自从战争爆发后，大量难民涌向边境，这里每天都会有车辆进进出出，运送各种救济品。史蒂夫环视四周，看到一间棚屋旁停着一辆吉普车，车上的横幅已经有些褪色了，但仍旧能一眼看出“国际救援”的字样。

史蒂夫暗暗松了口气，领着队伍走向棚屋，窗内烛光闪烁，两个人影若隐若现。更远的地方，一只野狗在叫。

他踹开门冲了进去。

一个男人伸手掏枪，另一个试图惊叫，但是被史蒂夫的同伴迅速捂住了嘴。他们打开手电筒，强光刺得棚屋里的两个人睁不开眼。有枪那个刚抬起手就被史蒂夫缴了械，他们陷入短暂的搏斗，史蒂夫没给他求援的机会，他用一把消音手枪击中了男人的心脏，快速，精准，男人倒了下去，鲜血在地板上留下一道长长的污渍。

“带出去处理了。”史蒂夫对其中一个同伴说。

对方麻利地扛起尸体，转身出门。现在棚屋里只剩三个人了，那个先前被捂嘴的人被堵在墙角。他不是战斗人员，史蒂夫调查过他的背景资料，他是个荷兰人，自己建了个小型慈善机构负责救灾中转。

“你们到底是什么人！”见史蒂夫一行没有杀他的意思，他找回了一点勇气，“你杀了我的司机，你会付出代价的！”

“你的司机给了你多少钱？”史蒂夫开门见山地说。

荷兰人犹豫了一下，或许是史蒂夫的语气让他感到些许不安，再开口时，他似乎没有之前那么确定了：“……我听不懂你在说什么。”

“认识这个女孩吗？”史蒂夫把画像递给他。

荷兰人打量了一眼照片，惨白的光照下，他的眼里流露出了焦虑。

“不认识。”

史蒂夫的同伴拿出枪。

荷兰人哆嗦起来，这时史蒂夫从背包里取出一叠钞票，用电筒对着钞票的厚度，一寸一寸地照过去。

荷兰人没有移开目光。

“想不想做个生意？”史蒂夫问他，“九头蛇能给你的，我们也能给你，同时你还不用回绝他们的资助。一份工作，两份工资，很划算了。”

对方沉默了一分钟之久。

史蒂夫的调查非常详细，他知道这个男人没有什么远大志向，更没有什么坚定立场。他只想赚钱，因为钱才答应和九头蛇合作。虽然他是九头蛇的同党，但他并不忠于对方，而且随着最近九头蛇的名声越来越坏，他也有了抽身而退的意思，只不过始终没有机会。

“被你杀死的那个司机……那是他们给我的联络人，”荷兰人缓慢地说，“我没法和他们交代。”

“通向村庄的道路紧挨着峡谷，雨天湿滑，你们的车翻了下去，你的同伴被急流冲走，你无法找到他的尸体。你也因为车祸受了伤，不得不推迟了和他们联络的时间。”

“万一他们派了其他人来……”

“我们会解决这个，”史蒂夫说，“你不用参与全部行动，只用提供帮助，我们会告诉你在什么时候做什么，而且绝不会超出你的能力。”

“你们……是神盾局吗？”

史蒂夫未置可否。

荷兰人似乎稍微放心了一些：“结束之后，你们要把我平安送回荷兰。另外，钱绝对不能少。”

史蒂夫郑重其事地点头。

荷兰人接过钞票，小心地抚摸着它，“那个姓巴恩斯的女孩和当地人到镇上去了，采办物资，后天回来。你们要我做什么？”

“保护她的安全，什么都不要告诉她，等她的假期结束，确保她顺利搭上回美国的飞机。”

“只是这样？”

“只是这样，”史蒂夫沉声道，“但如果她少了一根头发，你的钱就打水漂了。

他挥挥手，示意自己的同伴和荷兰人谈剩下的细则，自己则走出棚屋，望着被无边无际的黑暗吞没的村庄。野狗已经不叫了，草丛里传来蟋蟀的动静。夜风吹乱了他的头发，他闭上眼，内心中有股冲动让他想马上带着瑞贝卡回到美国，就像他想马上带走巴基一样，但就算他再愚蠢也不会选择这种方式，九头蛇是一个无孔不入的恐怖组织，只要有一丝不慎，他就会害了所有人。

一切只能慢慢来，按部就班，就算这不是他想要的，他也只能接受。等瑞贝卡回国以后，她就会处在神盾局的秘密监视之下，如果九头蛇还想引诱她深入陷阱，神盾局会想办法没收她的护照，或者直接在她的学业上动手脚。

这些事必须做得无比小心，最麻烦的还是巴基那边，如果让九头蛇知道瑞贝卡已经脱离掌控，他们肯定会怀疑巴基通风报信，从而对他下手。

如何拯救巴基才是最困难的，他就像一只完全被蛛网困住的蝴蝶，不把整个蛛网拆掉根本无法下手。史蒂夫和弗瑞商量过这件事（弗瑞还因为他隐瞒了两年而大发雷霆），最后他们得出结论，还是只能采用最开始的办法，策反巴基让他成为史蒂夫的下线，协助神盾局毁掉九头蛇的主要力量之后，再帮助他脱离危险。

思及至此，史蒂夫叹息一声，揉了揉太阳穴。救出瑞贝卡只是为了让巴基没有后顾之忧而已，事到如今他能做的还是太少了，这让他心绪纷乱。真希望能像电影里演的那样，超级特工动一动手，反派组织就被炸上了天。可惜他和巴基还有很远的路要走，很远很远，没有尽头的那种远。

我们会坚持下来的，他告诉自己。

一只飞蛾落到他的胳膊上，他抬手将它拂去。夜还很深，等他们坐上返程的车辆时，他盯着窗外仿佛蛰伏的巨兽一样的山林，思绪飘回家乡，飘回布鲁克林的公寓二楼。他和巴基曾在一张狭窄的床上相互依偎昏昏沉沉，无论明天发生什么，至少他们拥有过那一刻，非常短暂的一刻，但又比一辈子还长。

* * *

回家以后，他把“贝卡已经安全了”这句话写成密文，放进砖块下，又在墙上画了个小小的五角星。

一周后，他晨跑经过那条路时，看到五角星已经被擦去了。

* * *

“你真他妈是个混蛋！”

巴基狠狠把他推到墙上，他感到一丝眩晕，一部分是因为他的头被撞到了，另一部分则是他面对着久别重逢的心上人，胸腔里堆满横冲直撞的情感。巴基的金属左手现在掐着他的衣领，他笨拙地伸手扶住了它，金属很凉，但他的手掌很热。巴基停下动作，表情仍然因为愤怒而扭曲在一起，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，他曾非常擅长争论，但是现在他一个字都说不出来。

他只能说：“巴克。”

“你到底为什么要这么做？”巴基冲他吼叫，“那是我的事情，我的！我从来没有要求任何人的帮助，即便是你，即便是你——”

“不是你要求的，是我想这么做，”史蒂夫沉声说，“你的事就是我的事，巴克。”

“你这个自负的、傲慢的、不管不顾的愚蠢王八蛋！”

“我只是想帮你。”

巴基骂出一串脏话，他举起拳头，火冒三丈，呼吸更是像哮喘病人一般七上八下。内疚攀上史蒂夫的食道，在他的口腔里制造出一股苦味。他强迫自己做了个深呼吸：“巴基，我知道这可能有些莽撞——”

“这何止是莽撞！？”巴基连脖子都涨得通红，“那是贝卡！那是我的亲妹妹！你以为你是谁？超人？美国队长？你被子弹击中就会死，五分钟的窒息就能要了你的命，我也是，贝卡也是！你可能会害了她，你可能会害了我们所有人！”

“但是我没有，巴基，她已经回家了，她很好，神盾局在保护她！”

巴基瞪大了眼睛向后退去，“操你的史蒂夫罗杰斯！”他的表情像是要吃人了，“你说出去了，你招认了，我们的事，你全都说了——”

“我不说就没办法帮你！”

“我从来就没有说过要你帮我！”

“巴基，我——”

巴基无视了他来不及出口的解释，走上来，愤怒地吸着气，下一秒他揍了史蒂夫，把他重重摔在这幢房屋的旧地毯上。史蒂夫完全不躲不闪，巴基的拳头凌乱又绝望，就像个醉汉在宣泄满腔的情感，这些情感甚至都不完全是恼火，还有自责，还有焦虑，还有恐慌。属于冬日战士的那层外壳彻底破碎了，暴露在他面前的是一个饱受战火摧残的普通人，那么年轻，那么脆弱。

“你背叛了我的信任。”巴基最后说。

“对不起。”史蒂夫嘶声道，他的脸肿了，牙齿刮破了嘴唇，没关系，只是皮肉伤。

巴基复杂地望着他：“爱情总让人犯蠢。”

“这不是蠢事，”史蒂夫凄惨地说，“我爱你绝对不是一件蠢事。”

巴基摇了摇头，眼睛湿漉漉的，蒙着一层水翳。紧接着，他突然从史蒂夫身上爬了起来，抓过背包头也不回地冲向门口，史蒂夫这才起身想喊他的名字，但是巴基已经跑出了屋子，砰地一声把门关上了。

* * *

他不知道要写什么，犹豫再三，他在纸条上写了对不起。

一周过去了。

一周零一天。

两周。

两周零一天。

白色的五角星仍留在角落。

两周零五天。

三周。

白色五角星不见了，换成了一颗红色的。

史蒂夫感激得几乎跪坐在地，他看向周围，也许有人疑惑他这个穿着晨跑服的家伙为什么像个白痴一样对着一堵墙发愣，于是他赶紧压下心中的情感，俯身，用假装整理鞋带的办法悄悄翻开了脚边的砖头，取出纸条，藏进口袋里，然后漫不经心地抹掉五角星，离开了。

他一直到早饭时间才敢把纸条拿出来，太好了，不是指责，也不是“不要再联系”，巴基给了他一个地址，不算太远，就在卡茨基尔。

* * *

下午三点，他结束潜伏，推门进入那间殖民风格的平房。这片山林是公共露营地，而史蒂夫也不过是一个假装在休息日出来钓鱼的普通人。他已经调查过了，房子是一个叫“托马斯·哈蒙德”的人租的，这显然又是巴基的众多假身份之一。进去之后，他花了二十分钟检查窃听器，又泡了两杯咖啡，才慢慢在桌边坐下来。

几分钟后，巴基也到了，和他一样一进来先把屋子翻了个遍，然后才走上前，在他身边坐下。

“嗨。”史蒂夫说。

“嗨。”巴基回答。气氛有点尴尬，史蒂夫害怕巴基会再度挑起争吵，他已经没力气吵了，而且内心深处他知道巴基说的是对的，他不该擅自决定那些事情，就算那是出于好意。

但之后的发展出乎意料，巴基长长地呼出一口气，放下杯子，然后说：“对不起。”

“等等，”史蒂夫脱口而出，“我才该道歉。”

巴基轻轻笑了：“这段话似曾相识。”

“曼谷，没错，”史蒂夫也摇头苦笑起来，“还有米兰。”

“我们总是在重复同样的对话，”巴基勉强耸了耸肩，“但至少我们没有在原地踏步。”

史蒂夫疑惑地盯住他，“你想说什么？”

“我不信任神盾局。”巴基突然说。

史蒂夫张了张嘴想要声辩什么，然后又闭上了。巴基说得对，就算打着正义的名号，神盾局也是人建立的组织，有人的地方就有政治，而政治充满了阴谋与赃害。史蒂夫必须承认他自己也不是十分信任神盾局，否则他就不会几乎每项行动都要和弗瑞大吵一架，但他相信自己，相信娜塔莎，相信山姆，相信玛丽亚，也相信那个最后总会向他做出妥协的独眼上司，他们总会做出正确的判断。

“你不必信任他们，”史蒂夫回答，“但你至少可以信任我。”

巴基又笑了，低声嘟囔了一句“你才刚背叛过我”。史蒂夫有点惭愧，但紧接着巴基叹了口气，“开个玩笑，我知道你为了我，也是为了贝卡。”

史蒂夫脸红了。

“你真的以为你可以拯救全世界？”他又问。

这回史蒂夫抬起下巴，脑海里浮现出弗瑞那张恨铁不成钢的脸，“至少我努力过了，”他说，“总比袖手旁观要好。”

“行吧，”巴基歪了歪头，把杯子放回桌上，“你会成为一个很棒的管理人的。”

史蒂夫吸了口气，“你是说——”

“我同意了，”巴基直截了当地看着他，“我是你的人了——哦操，这么说真奇怪——”他做了个鬼脸，然后站起来朝史蒂夫敬了个歪歪扭扭的军礼，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，随时听候你差遣。”

一阵酸涩涌进史蒂夫的鼻腔，他终于走到这一步了。他强行咽了下去，整理情绪，试着憋出一声笑，“我敢保证正常的仪式不是这么来的。”

“管他的，”巴基轻轻捶他一拳，“你到底要不要我？”

“要，但是先说好，你不用都听我的，务必向我表达你的个人意愿。”

“你废话可太多了。”巴基翻了个白眼。

“你以后会被我用更多废话骚扰的。”

“那我真是太期待了，”巴基假惺惺地说，“所以呢，管理人，我们现在要做什么？”

“有很多事情要商量，联络方式，接头地点，还有暗号，我还要向弗瑞申请结束手头一切事务来专心为你服务——”

“我感动得快哭了。”

这回换史蒂夫捶了他一拳，巴基大笑着躲开了，鼻子里瓮声瓮气的。也许他真的哭了，谁知道，反正史蒂夫自己也是眼眶泛红。后来他们重新依偎到一起，史蒂夫轻轻吻着巴基的嘴唇，后者的双手揉着他的发丝，随后拽着他的头向下，他毫无怨言，立刻把手伸进对方的皮带，巴基叹息着接受了他。

“我们会赢的，”在他们疯狂蹂躏沙发靠垫的过程中，史蒂夫喃喃出声，“这是一场漫长的战斗，但我们会赢的。”

“你有时真是乐观得令人惊叹。”巴基气喘吁吁地说。

“是啊，”史蒂夫俯身咬住他的嘴唇，“就算事态再怎么糟糕，我也偏要这么想。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提到的间谍手法完全照搬了弗·福赛斯的间谍小说，还参考了《囚徒、情人与间谍——古今隐形墨水的故事》这本书。

他们准备了很多种传递情报的方法。

首先，神盾局帮史蒂夫用不同的假名字在美国各处、还有欧洲的好几个地方租赁了房产。帮他制作证件的是娜塔莎，她造出的假证件能骗过平民、警察、甚至大部分特工。职业那一栏她填的是旅行画家，这就能解释他虽然租了房子但经常要往外面跑。这时候史蒂夫就无比庆幸他真的懂绘画，不然很多谎言就圆不过去。以防万一，他身上还带了颜料盒，虽然里头的东西早就换成了临时用来伪装的染发膏。

这些房子都是用来临时会面的，但是很多时候他们不能在房子里密会，那么书面联络就尤为重要了。最常用的方式是死信箱，巴基在教堂后面找到的那块砖头就是一个。史蒂夫增加了它们的数量，一个皇后区的破花盆，一条位于中央公园外围的长椅。后来巴基去了洛杉矶，死信箱就改到人行道旁边的一颗棕榈树下，海滩附近的一截废弃管道，诸如此类。每次巴基放了东西就会在附近画上一个五角星，史蒂夫每天都要把这些地点巡视一遍，以防错过。

所有的书面文件都是经过处理的，隐形墨水，微缩打印，等等。当时有技术可以把几百字的信息浓缩在一个句号的大小里，一眼看上去那不过就是纸张上的一个点。巴基有时候能接触到这种秘密装置，但机会不是随时都有，因此他采用的通常还是比较朴素的手法。用一点点明矾和自来水混合做成墨水，这种墨水干燥后会完全消失在纸张上，只有泡水才能现形。而且这种效果不是永久的，一定时间后不管有没有被读取，上面的字迹都会自行稀释变得消失不见，这就进一步降低了被发现的风险。

有时巴基不方便使用死信箱，他就会模仿史蒂夫的笔记写退信，故意留下不存在的收件地址，而寄件地址就填史蒂夫当时的住处。这种信件可能会受到监视，虽然概率很低，但他还是不敢在上面留下重要信息，而是写一些装模做样的艺术点评内容。在他和史蒂夫约定的词汇表里，“未来主义”代表他一切都好，“写实主义”代表他可能受到监视，“抽象派”代表他有危险，地名暗示见面地点，数字则代表时间。

所以，如果史蒂夫收到一封退信，上面写着：“……那幅以2100美元成交的作品真是让我叹为观止，我喜欢这种充满未来主义的表现方式，真羡慕你能在七号的摄影展上看到它。对了，听说你买下了洛斯画廊，恭喜，我迫不及待要去看看了。”那就意味着“我很好，七号21：00”，至于洛斯画廊也不是真的指画廊，而是指布朗克斯一间同样叫洛斯的小酒吧。

有时巴基还会在老式的公共电话亭给史蒂夫打电话，这种电话亭每座城市都有几万个，除非九头蛇已经完全摸清了他的行动，否则根本无法窃听。其实还有一种更方便的办法，托尼·斯塔克——这个隶属于神盾局的工程师给史蒂夫做了两部手机。那时用手机的人还很少，信号覆盖也不怎么样。但托尼说这两部手机是特别的，是升级版的卫星电话，能在沙漠或者雪山里使用，防监听功能也相当出色。“但是不要使用太多次，”他对史蒂夫耸耸肩，“九头蛇不是傻子，如果有不明电波频繁出现在他们的仪器上，就算是白痴也会起疑的。”

有了这些手段，巴基在九头蛇暴露的风险降低了许多。他成为线人以后不到半年就给他们送了一份大礼，一张记有九头蛇潜伏在神盾局各部门的秘密间谍名单。据巴基所说，他是趁自己的上司亚历山大·皮尔斯外出度假时，潜入对方家里破解计算机密码搞到的这份文件。这些间谍后来都一个一个消失了，那段时间史蒂夫紧张得要命，生怕第二天巴基就和这些人一样永远没了踪影，几十年后才以白骨的状态在某个树林里被发现。

幸运的是，巴基熬过了这一劫。九头蛇到最后都没发现情报是怎么泄露的，他们没怀疑到皮尔斯，反而怀疑另一个知情人——布洛克·朗姆洛——在和情人私会时说漏了嘴。当然这部分情报也是巴基和史蒂夫合作散播出去的，那个“情人”是娜塔莎假扮的，她其实什么都没干，就是和朗姆洛约了几次会，还白拿了不少珠宝和名牌包。

这个任务完成之后，神盾局为了奖励他们两个，给史蒂夫升了职，还给他的秘密线人提供了一笔巨款作为报酬。这会儿史蒂夫又发愁了，如果他直接把钱拿给巴基，巴基肯定会发脾气说他不是为了钱干这个的，他自己又没有资格处理这笔钱，思来想去，他还是决定和巴基见一面再说。

* * *

果不其然，巴基不想要这笔钱。

这一次，他们见面的地点是都柏林一间上了年代的住宅楼，楼梯吱吱作响，墙纸发了霉，卧室的窗户还用木板钉了个封条。“可能有什么人死在里面了。”巴基说。史蒂夫没做回应，只是耸耸肩，转而问他要不要喝点什么。

“有什么？”

“呃，只有白水，白水，和白水。”

巴基被他糟糕的笑话逗乐了，“那就白水吧，”他笑着说，“不加奶，不加糖。”

他们谈到钱的事情，巴基直翻白眼，他说在这样下去你们是不是就要给我一套豪宅再配两个女佣了。史蒂夫冲他撇嘴，他说不会有女佣，顶多有我。巴基大笑着用胳膊肘捅他，问：“你是要来当我的辛德瑞拉还是怎么的？”

“我不会帮你做家务，我只会像头海象一样横躺在你家的电视前看棒球。”

“那也挺好的，”巴基咧开嘴，似乎光是想到这些就让他心情愉快，“随便你赖多久，欢迎你在我的豪宅过夜。”

“第二天天不亮我就会叫你起来晨跑。”

“等等，不会吧，”巴基故作惊讶地瞪着他，“你居然是这种类型？”

“你第一天认识我吗？”史蒂夫光顾着笑了，“我会给你介绍山姆，我的晨跑伙伴。”

“听上去是个无趣的人。”

“山姆很有趣。”

“行啊，好吧。”巴基回答。然后他们面面相觑，突然不说话了。过了一会儿，巴基端起史蒂夫给他的杯子慢吞吞地喝了一口。“总而言之，”他重新开口时，又换回了那种公事公办的语气，“如果神盾局非要给我塞钱的话，你就把钱转到这个账户。”

他给史蒂夫写了一串地址，还有账号。“苏黎世银行？”史蒂夫挑眉。巴基耸耸肩：“这个账户是给贝卡留的，曾经我想过自己最好的结局就是把所有的财产留给贝卡，然后无声无息地消失，去大西洋的不知名小岛上当一名渔夫。”

史蒂夫忍住没问最坏的结局是什么。

他端起杯子喝水。

“对了，说正事。”

“嗯哼？”

“我有新女友了。”

史蒂夫一口水喷了出来。

巴基坏心眼地笑了，他是故意的。“是约翰·施密特的女儿之一，你不知道她，但肯定知道施密特。那家伙一直想要得到冬兵，即便那女孩已经有三个男朋友。这是个好机会，我打算和她发展试试，当然你要是觉得不合适——”

“这样好吗？”史蒂夫眯起眼来，“你在利用她。”

“你是真心这么觉得，还是纯粹只是找借口？”

史蒂夫叹了口气：“好吧，我在找借口。不过你确定这有用？”

巴基扁嘴：“你小看我的魅力。”

“我没有。”

巴基哈哈笑了：“她那三个男友不是傻瓜就是败类，我绝对能脱颖而出，相信我。”

我不是不相信你，史蒂夫酸涩地想，我是在嫉妒。

“冬兵可是抢手货，”巴基自嘲般说，“他们利用贝卡要挟我，也会用金钱和权利诱惑我。最近我‘似乎’比较听话，在加上九头蛇在外屡屡受挫，他们比以前着急了，这是好事。”

“你会和她结婚吗？”史蒂夫假装漫不经心地问。

“也许，不确定，”巴基耸耸肩，“但如果可以，那我就算完全打入九头蛇内部了。”

史蒂夫再次感到一股灼烧般的嫉妒，不，这太荒唐了，没必要。他深吸口气，压下这些情感。可是巴基就像会读心术般一眼看穿了他，他温柔地笑了，靠过来，把史蒂夫的肩膀搂进了怀中。

“嘿，你知道那只是逢场作戏，对吧？”

史蒂夫郁郁寡欢地嗯了一声。

“但你的表情写着你不是这么想的。”

“别拿我打趣，”史蒂夫阴沉地推开了他，独自滑到沙发的另一侧，“我分得清轻重缓急，而且施密特的女儿没准长得像骷髅似的，到时候我还得同情你。”

“你太刻薄了，”巴基说，“但她确实不好看。”

“看吧。”

“没有你那么性感火辣。”

史蒂夫狠狠捶了他一拳。

巴基咯咯笑着歪到一边，不一会儿又滑过来，他们开始挤在一起亲热，或者说像猫一样蹭来蹭去，反正都差不多。

“我们能在这里待多久？”过了几分钟，巴基把头枕在史蒂夫的腿上，嘟囔着说。

“再过一小时吧。”

“想做爱吗？”

“不太想。”

“来嘛。”巴基懒洋洋地拖了个长音。史蒂夫被他的傻样逗笑了，他把巴基整个抱起来，对方故意像小姑娘一样捏着嗓子怪叫。接着他们滚到床上，搞得整条床单都黏糊糊又汗津津的。“如果我们约在酒店你就不用洗床单了。”巴基说。史蒂夫笑了，说：“你应该庆幸这次有床。”

* * *

下一次果然就没有床了。

那是在维尔纽斯，巴基奉命在这里护送一名九头蛇官员，为了彼此的安危考虑，神盾局决定假装什么都不知道，暗中监视，并不干涉。史蒂夫在这里潜伏下来以后，不多时，他就接到一个电话。

“柯蒂斯？”对方问。

“是我，你是杰克？”

“对，我想和你谈谈你上次的作品，来‘四只猫’酒馆见个面吧。”

史蒂夫很快就出发了，为防止窃听，‘四只猫’只是个幌子，他真正要去的地方其实是另一家叫‘山峰脚下’的餐厅。确保没有人跟踪后，他走进店内，正巧这时有个黑衣男人出来，没有对话，没有视线交错，一个细小的东西滑进了史蒂夫的口袋里，他面不改色，继续向前走去。

巴基也快速离开了店面。

史蒂夫点了这里常见的猪肉熏肠和甜饺子，他决定下回他要和巴基聊聊这边的食物，顺带发发牢骚，感慨一下他多么想念家乡的晚餐。

不过在维尔纽斯应该是没这个机会了。

晚上八点，他回到住处后才把口袋里的东西拿出来，展平了，先匆匆浏览一遍，然后拿出纸笔，破译完成后迅速发回了纽约神盾局总部。

* * *

说真的，如果不考虑立场和无处不在的危险的话，这种生活倒也不赖。

巴基总是在世界各地兜兜转转，史蒂夫时刻紧跟他的脚步。他们在很多地方见过面，几乎每次都是不同的名字，不同的身份。蒙巴纳斯，史蒂夫像个穷困潦倒的画家一样坐在台阶上，巴基远方走来，悄悄和他并肩。费城，史蒂夫牵着一条牧羊犬经过公园，突然他的狗挣脱绳索跑了出去，再回来时项圈里夹着一张纸条，史蒂夫抬眼，不远处有个熟悉的背影匆匆起身，消失在转角。

到了卸下伪装的时候，他们躲在公寓、酒店、露营帐篷、汽车后座、甚至是废弃集装箱里的一张毯子上面，调情，接吻，黏黏糊糊地亲热。史蒂夫想他们可能把精液带到了全欧洲、美国——未来可能是全世界，等他讲出这句话的时候巴基愣了十秒，然后像个白痴一样大笑着说了一堆和“操”有关的字眼。

“你喝多了。”他对史蒂夫说。

“我不喝酒。”

“不你绝对是喝多了才能说出那种疯话。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫抬起手揉了揉后脖颈，“只要和你在一起我就像喝多了似的，诡异极了，对吧？”

巴基冲他做鬼脸。

有时史蒂夫会问巴基和施密特的女儿进展得怎样了，巴基偶尔会坦白交代，偶尔就转移话题说还行。如果紧接着史蒂夫问他我们像不像在偷情，巴基就要发脾气了，他会假装恶狠狠地扑上来，卷起袖子，扬言要揍他。

但没有一次成功。

他们也经常聊起贝卡，史蒂夫说贝卡在大学里交了男朋友，巴基说他迟早要把那小子的脑袋轰掉。

他们聊起巴基对妹妹的保护欲，后来又聊起巴基酗酒的父亲，过世的母亲，还有史蒂夫的父母。巴基说他只有贝卡了，史蒂夫说他谁也没有，接着巴基又说你还有我，史蒂夫眨眨眼，“可是你刚才提到贝卡时都没想起我来。”

两个人大眼瞪小眼。

“你混蛋。”巴基扁嘴。

“你也混蛋。”

他们又接吻了。

再然后，他们道别，巴基穿上衣服潜入夜色，史蒂夫待在屋内盯着墙壁发呆，他甚至不能走到窗边去送他。


	8. Chapter 8

这天，一封信件落进了史蒂夫的信箱。

那是一张明信片，上面除了一句“生日快乐”以外就只剩一个日期和署名。按照他和巴基约定的暗号，这句话意味着“紧急情况，必须见面商谈”，地址藏在署名里，日期是反写的，里头含有门牌号。

从收到信的那一刻起，史蒂夫的心脏就悬在喉咙口没落下去过。天色入夜之后，他换了身衣服，租了一辆车朝着约定地点赶过去，抵达后，他把车停在停车场，走到门前抬头看了看招牌。

说真的，他至今仍在疑惑巴基为什么要约在这里。

毕竟这是一间色情俱乐部。

情况紧急，可能巴基并没得选。他走进去，里头光线昏暗，气氛暧昧。他去吧台要了一杯酒，回头瞥向舞台，只停留了两秒就移向旁边密密麻麻的观众。见鬼，这个小空间里起码挤了两百人。巴基在里面吗？他会从哪边过来？右前方那个长发男人的背影有一点点像他，史蒂夫放下杯子快步走过去。可是他面前的人群太密集了，舞台表演又正值高潮，嘈杂的重金属音乐把空气震得嗡嗡响，情绪激动的观众就像一堵墙似的把道路塞得严严实实。他走左边，人群也跟到左边，他走右边，人群又挤到右边。史蒂夫想骂脏话，眼看着那个长发男人和他的距离越来越远，就在他一筹莫展的时候，一个人影突然从侧边袭来，一同而至的还有一股浓烈的古龙水香。

他被对方狠狠推到了墙上。

“配合我。”对方说。

等等，这声音——

一个身躯紧紧贴上来，随后是一个无比下流无比肮脏的湿吻。巴基简直像只蛞蝓一样在吸他的嘴唇，史蒂夫的鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。但更要命的是不管他的大脑再怎么尖叫，他的身体居然吃这一套，一想到对方就是巴基，一股热流就不管不顾地直往腹股沟跑，他手足无措地想要扶住点什么，最终只扶住了巴基的后腰。

天啊，巴基居然穿了一条贴身皮裤，那紧绷的布料、光滑的触感，牢牢箍着巴基饱满得几乎要弹跳出来的臀部。史蒂夫倒吸一口气，瞬间缩回了手，这时巴基还在啃咬他的脖颈，在他锁骨上嘬了好几个印子，双手拉扯着他的衣服，都快把它整件剥掉了。

“上帝，巴——”

巴基立刻吞掉了他尚未出口的话，隆起的裤子顶住他的大腿。“跟我走吗？”对方轻声说，语气听起来就像黏黏糊糊的蜜糖。

史蒂夫头晕目眩地点了点头。

“去洗手间。”巴基下令。

他们脚步踉跄地往前走，路上吸引了无数道心照不宣的视线。史蒂夫脸颊通红，巴基则紧紧挽着他的手臂，整个人几乎贴在了他身上。他尽力不去想他们在别人眼里看起来像是什么关系，这怎么看都是他勾搭了一个花枝招展的男妓，这就是巴基要达到的效果吗？

等到了地方，史蒂夫抓住扶手，推开门，差点被洗手台绊得摔一跤。巴基不等他说话，又把嘴唇压到了他的唇上，他本能抓住巴基的屁股拉向自己，对方结实的大腿挤进他的胯部，摩擦，停不下来的摩擦，他觉得自己的裤裆硬得快要爆炸了，突然巴基向前发力，他被推得跌进隔间里，大门在他跟前重重关上。

“你——”

巴基用眼神让他安静下来。“听我解释，”对方喘着气说，“辛西娅在对面的会所搞生日派对，我灌醉了她们还扒光了一个脱衣舞男，我不能离开太久，最多只有一个小时——”

他突然住了口，因为有人进来了，哼着小曲在洗手台前洗手。两人瞬间紧绷起来，史蒂夫用眼神询问巴基怎么办，巴基回以眨眼，下一瞬他直接拽掉了自己的皮带，金属扣落地的声音回荡在周围，如此响亮，完全不亚于一颗在近前爆炸的手雷。

外头的口哨声停住了。

两人面面相觑，巴基的嘴唇动了动，“快，制造点动静。”他用口型说。

史蒂夫愣了两秒，“假装我们在做爱。”巴基再次用口型说道，他又依偎上来，史蒂夫咬咬牙，甩头，猛地抓住巴基的大腿猛地推向前方，让对方双脚离开地面，后背只能颤颤巍巍地靠在马桶水箱上。肉体与陶瓷的撞击声可绝对不小，外头绝对能听清了，但巴基还是决定添油加醋一番，“对，上帝啊，就是这样，”他故意放荡地叫起来，“快继续宝贝，你好棒，我迫不及待了——”

外头的人低声骂了句骚货。

史蒂夫再次停下来，感到一丝无措。他朝巴基使眼色，对方故意不答，越笑越坏。这混蛋，摆明了就喜欢看史蒂夫现在这手忙脚乱的蠢样。所以现在要怎么办，继续？不继续？真演？还是假演？

他继续使眼色，眼珠子都快挤出来了。

巴基仍在坏笑。

史蒂夫感到一股无名火，他猛地吸了一口气，数了五个数。“你到底想干什么？”他用口型说。

巴基冲他做鬼脸，接着拔高了声音：“当然是做爱呀，我裤子都脱了。”

——别闹，你只是解了皮带。

——我当然可以脱下来。

接着巴基就抬起屁股，用金属手一股脑把裤子拽下了膝盖。

——等等，你真的要做？

巴基笑得更邪恶了：“来啊，亲爱的，你还在等什么？”

——不我还是觉得……

——别磨蹭了，莫非你怯场不成？

史蒂夫的眼皮抽搐了一下。好吧，接受挑战。他跪下去，熟练地拉开巴基的内裤，直接把嘴唇放到了对方的阴茎上。他含得很深，收缩着口腔，舌头小幅度地来回震动。巴基腹部肌肉猛地一缩，唇边的轻笑变成呻吟，他几乎是立刻把手伸进史蒂夫打理得整整齐齐的头发里，按着他的脑袋让他深深吞进自己的欲望。

当然，考虑到演出效果，巴基的下流话始终没停过：“好棒，你太棒了，甜心，快看你的嘴完全被我撑开了……”

说着说着，他低头朝史蒂夫露出一个洋洋自得的微笑，史蒂夫想揍他，也想吸干他。还是后者吧。他低头扶住巴基的勃起，先吐出一点用舌头沿着缝隙挤弄，接着再次吞进去，让龟头抵住他的咽喉。巴基马上就顾不得使坏了，他发出一声咒骂，后脑勺猛地靠在墙上，那只金属手还差点捏碎马桶水箱。

“天啊宝贝，吸我，用力！”

他们听到关门声，看样子那个可怜的路人终于落荒而逃了。史蒂夫慢吞吞地结束了深喉，巴基立刻挺起身子发出催促声。“你还有事情没告诉我。”他无视巴基的抗议，一本正经地说。

巴基不情愿地坐直了：“你听说过洞察计划吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，尽力不去看对方湿漉漉的老二。

“那你最好让你们的人去打听一下。”

接着巴基突然伸手把他拉了过去，扯掉他的裤子，让两人的阴茎交叠在一起。“我得把这个搞出来才能认真和你谈。”他喘着粗气说。

说完他就用手裹住了他们，金属手，还有那只人类的手。史蒂夫深吸口气，痴迷地看着巴基的动作。对方的睫毛因为欲望而颤抖，而下身传来的快感更是让他浑身战栗。他们的阴茎牢牢相贴，如此炙热，如此滚烫。很快他把自己的手也加入进去，一切都太下流了，看着他们两人的欲望紧挨在一起，整个柱身一直到腹股沟的肌肤都染上红色，这场面真是性感得无可救药。

“我快到了。”巴基咬着下唇说。接着他的呼吸越来越急，突然一股热流溅在了他们的小腹处，他抵在史蒂夫胸前剧烈地喘息着，史蒂夫轻抚他的脸颊，凑上去吻他。

巴基很快从这个吻里挣脱出来，“轮到你了。”

“我——”

巴基对他比了个噤声手势，他推搡着史蒂夫让他靠墙站好，跪下来，温热的鼻息像一只蝴蝶一样掠过史蒂夫的下体。真要命，史蒂夫的阴茎又抽搐一下，濒临爆发。下一刻巴基含住了它，让滚烫的柱身在他嘴里进进出出，舌头卷起又展平，轻轻舔着。史蒂夫重重靠向卫生间隔板，肌肉紧绷，在爆发边缘挣扎。

“天啊，天啊……”

他的眼睛往后翻，嘴里想喊巴基的名字，要不是还有一丝残存的理智拉着他，他早就喊出来了。高潮的那一刻他死死咬住自己的嘴唇，头脑一片空白，直到几秒后他才意识到自己正软绵绵地倚在墙上，巴基已经穿上了裤子，正在用手抹去嘴角残存的精液。

“……我以后肯定会后悔没有在此刻操你。”史蒂夫喃喃说。

巴基转向他，眉毛飞到了天上。

“来谈正事吧。”史蒂夫又说。

* * *

巴基提到了洞察计划。

他说他也弄不懂这是什么东西，但施密特提到它的时候表情特别令人在意。巴基的直觉告诉他这不太对头，所以他一找到机会就把消息转达给了史蒂夫。

但神盾局的情报部门没人听过洞察计划是什么东西，至于它是做什么的，是武器还是人，更是无从得知。“也可能只是施密特在虚张声势，”弗瑞说，“让你的线人继续关注，但不要把全部精力浪费在上面，我们现在最需要知道的还是九头蛇在欧洲的动向。”

史蒂夫照做了，他把神盾局的答复放进了布鲁克林的死信箱。

巴基对神盾局的态度表示无奈和理解。“但是你没见到施密特当时的表情，”他对史蒂夫说，“我早就习惯了他疯疯癫癫的样子，但他那天的笑容还是让我不寒而栗，我觉得有坏事要发生了，相当操蛋的那种坏事。”

史蒂夫回以叹息。他们拥抱了一下，史蒂夫紧紧搂着他的背：“总而言之，万事小心。”

“照顾好贝卡。”

“我会的。”

* * *

又过了两周，史蒂夫的手机突然响了。

不是他的生活手机，是紧急联络用手机。巴基成为他的线人已经两年了，他们早就约定只有在事态紧急的时候，或者其他联系方式全都失效的时候才用它，这么久了，这是它第一次铃声大作。

顾不得恐慌，史蒂夫马上就接起来。“是导弹！”他听见巴基急促地说，“一种超高射程的完全隐形无法被侦测的导弹，锁定了很多地方，东京、伦敦、纽约！”

史蒂夫吸了口凉气，“它在哪里？”

“索科维亚，”巴基说，“具体位置我不知道。也许在地下，伪装成垃圾掩埋场，也许藏在山坳里。我唯一知道的就是它百分之百在索科维亚。”

电话挂断，史蒂夫立刻去找弗瑞。这部手机有录音功能，他们在神盾局一间比防空洞还要隐秘安全的小房间里播放了这段录音，在场的除了他们两个就只有少数几个知道巴基存在的特工，录音放了三遍，每个人都神色凝重。

弗瑞抱起双臂：“如果他说的是真的，那就代表我们很长一段时间内都错估了九头蛇的实力。”

“不一定是真的，”娜塔莎说，“他可能被捕了，在九头蛇的枪口前说了这些话。”

史蒂夫迅速打断她：“如果他处在危险中，他会在挂断前加上一句‘祝你好运’，而他显然没有。”

“‘祝你好运’听上去像一句普通的告别语。”

史蒂夫撇了下嘴：“但我们一般都说‘我爱你’。”

弗瑞摇了摇头，娜塔莎开始翻白眼，其他人看起来似笑非笑。气氛稍微轻松片刻，但又转瞬即逝。“万一这不是他的声音呢？”娜塔莎又说，“你知道声音是可以被伪装的。”

“我分得清真假。”史蒂夫冷冰冰地回答。

最终弗瑞还是找来技术人员进行音频分析，一小时后结果出来，这就是巴基本人。

“还有谁有意见？”史蒂夫环视四周。

没有了。

* * *

这份情报就像陨石砸进水面，在神盾局搅起了轩然大波。

情报部慌了，他们开始翻检近期索科维亚传来的所有讯息，生怕有所遗漏。行动部也慌了，许多休假中的特工都被召回，东欧处也临时增派了大量人手，还有不少是从周边调派过去的。技术部开始紧急准备侦察器材，调动卫星，从高空沿着索科维亚的地表一寸一寸拍摄过去，但他们什么都没找到，没有可疑的工厂，也没有伪装成村庄的军事基地，什么都没有。

巴基可能搞错了。

不管史蒂夫再怎么声辩，越来越多的人开始相信这个结论。要么是施密特故意蒙骗巴基，要么是他和施密特一起都受了什么人的欺骗。至于九头蛇到底有没有这样的武器，神盾局更倾向于没有，他们不认为九头蛇有足够的金钱和技术，托尼就在一次饭后耸了耸肩说：“天空母舰上有，但他们又没有天空母舰。”

史蒂夫留了个心眼，他问：“天空母舰现在在哪里？”

“在华盛顿的地下机库里，怎么了？”

“随便问问。”

托尼笑了：“别闹，他们怎么可能偷走那玩意儿，那等于是想用火柴盒偷走大象。”

* * *

随着时间的推移，史蒂夫愈发焦虑不安，放不下心来。

他比神盾局的任何一个人都要紧张，除了担心真相不明的洞察计划，他更担心巴基的安危。自从那个电话挂断后巴基就失去了消息，死信箱周围不再有任何标记，也没有任何退信或者明信片寄给史蒂夫。

更令他不安的是，近期神盾局针对索科威亚展开的行动太密集了，就算再小心也难免留下马脚，九头蛇也许会发现情报已经泄露，而巴基……巴基能躲多久？

他无法确定。

一周过去，傍晚六点五十分，那支紧急联络手机再次响了。

“是你吗？”史蒂夫紧张地说。对面报出了两人接头的暗语，随后说：“七点十分，去莱特福斯街1733号旁边的桥下，快。”

“上帝啊。”史蒂夫喃喃出声。他立刻出了门，一路赶到约定地点，但没看到任何人。在他担心巴基是不是遇到麻烦时，引擎声撕开空气，一辆轿车从桥上飞速经过，车窗开启，一个不明物体划出一道完美的抛物线落了下来。史蒂夫以为那是颗手雷，他迅速闪到了邮筒后方，蜷缩起来保护自己，但五秒后他定睛一看，那只是一颗高尔夫球。

他把球捡起来，掰开，里头是两张折成四折的照片。第一张照片是个乍看起来平平无奇的山丘，史蒂夫隐隐感觉不对，山上的植被太密集了，不应该出现在这个季节。另一张照片则明显是在室内拍的，画面中出现了顶天立地的建筑墙壁，仓库？他眯起眼睛仔细看去，不，不是仓库，是发射架。他看到巨大的钢管，看到穿着工作服的机械师，还有一辆只露出半截车身的运输车。等等，车上用黑布盖着的是什么？是导弹吗？

他感觉自己被人浇了一盆冷水，浑身上下都凉透了。

* * *

“这是假的，”托尼说，“他们造不出来，他们没有这种技术！”

弗瑞点了一支烟，吐出烟雾：“严格来说，这张照片其实什么都看不出来。”

“而且那种导弹需要一台可以精确定位的超级计算机，”托尼说，“他们没有。”

“但我们去年在索科维亚发现了一辆运载巨型钢管的货车。”玛利亚·希尔说。

娜塔莎皱起眉头，“那是一家发电厂用的，去年已经证实了。”

“万一只是伪装呢？”

“负责研发这种导弹的神盾局工程师是谁？”史蒂夫问。

“阿尼姆·佐拉。”

弗瑞摁灭香烟，“叫他过来。”

玛丽亚去打电话了，剩下的人继续在屋里争论。十分钟后，玛丽亚青着一张脸回来了：“佐拉去旅行了，”她颤声说，“上个月就去了，买了一艘帆船，去了加拉帕戈萨群岛。他的家人坚信这种说辞，而且他们每周都能收到明信片。”

“明信片说明不了什么，佐拉很可能已经叛逃了，”史蒂夫压低了声音，“也许他早就被九头蛇收买了。”

“狗娘养的。”

“但是超级计算机——”

“杰克·罗林斯，”史蒂夫打断了他，“他是个计算机天才，后来成了九头蛇的技术顾问，两年前被我用一把狙击枪射穿了头部。但九头蛇可以招募下一个天才——他们两年前就在计划了。”

“而我们以为罗林斯只是负责他们的安全系统。”

“是啊，安全系统，”娜塔莎讽刺地笑笑，“在座诸位，包括我，甚至都不如一个九头蛇叛徒有用。”

他们都安静下来，沉默了五分钟之久。

一夜过去，紧接着又过去了一个白天，第二天夜晚，九头蛇位于索科维亚的秘密基地遭到了地毯式轰炸。到了第三天，特战队员已经包围了那里，战斗开始得非常之快，也结束得很快，他们的洞察计划还没来得及开始就彻底破灭了，佐拉被抓了个正着，施密特也没逃脱追捕。当时他正在家中和女儿一起，特战队员踢门而入时，他女儿吓得当场晕了过去。

但他们没找到巴基。

史蒂夫没有参与行动，他一直待在纽约指挥部，暗中祈祷巴基能活下来。三天过去了，一周过去了，没有消息，他的手机也没有响过。两周，三周，一直到四周过后，一封退信终于出现在他的信箱里，他手忙脚乱地拆开，发现上面的文字只有简简单单两行：

> 不用担心，我一切都好。
> 
> 祝你好运。


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫被神盾局保护了起来。

他们改了他的名字，他的证件，他所有个人信息。他们封存了所有的死信箱，所有的联系方式，包括那支手机。他们坚信这样九头蛇就找不到他了，但史蒂夫根本不介意被九头蛇找到，他甚至想去主动找九头蛇，然后把他们每一个人都揍出脑浆来。

九头蛇发现了巴基，并且杀了他。

“很可能”杀了他。

……见鬼。

这根本没有区别，干他们这一行的都知道，只要被捕，等待自己的只会是漫长而痛苦的死亡过程。任谁到了那时候都只盼望着能死得痛快一些，就算九头蛇不想让巴基死，为了避免牵连到史蒂夫，巴基自己肯定也会寻找一切机会自我了断。

史蒂夫甚至不敢去和贝卡交代。

一开始，神盾局尝试过寻找巴基。他们审问被抓获的九头蛇成员，但所有人都一口咬定叛徒百分之百会被处死。皮尔斯本人就酷爱处理叛徒，他喜欢把人拉到基地后院的空地上，让他们背对自己跪着，然后让刚加入的新成员动手。他管这叫“宣誓仪式”，史蒂夫尽量不去想巴基是不是已经成为了仪式的牺牲品，但他眼前总是不由自主地浮现出一幅画面：巴基匍匐在冰冷的水泥地上，眼瞳空洞，鲜血从额头上的一个弹孔里缓缓渗出，像蛇一样蜿蜒开来。

这成了他每天晚上固定出现的噩梦。

随着时间的推移，寻找巴基的工作仍然列在神盾局的行动清单上，但优先级日益降低。他们还有无数更重要的事情要做，一个人的生死不算什么，他们已经尽了应尽的义务。

只有史蒂夫还在为巴基奔走游说，除了弗瑞，高层没有一个人愿意听他喋喋不休。就算是弗瑞也帮不了什么，他只会告诉他，“我们已经尽力。你最好别再插手了，我们至今不知道你的线人和九头蛇透露了多少。”这样的谈话每次都会发展成一场暴风骤雨般的争执，史蒂夫像海啸一样倾泻着他的愤怒，脸皱成可怕的一团，眼眶里还隐隐泛着泪。他冲每个拦到他眼前的人吼叫，不管对方是弗瑞，是玛丽亚，还是娜塔莎。有几次他摔门离开，还有几次是被警卫拖出了屋子，即便他走了，办公室里依旧回荡着他暴怒的谴责声，字字钻心，振聋发聩。

“所以我一开始就不赞成让他单独管理冬兵，”玛丽亚说，“我们在这种一对一的关系上吃过苦头了，还记得莱利吗？他死后山姆再也不愿待在情报部，扭头去后勤部一待就是八年。”

弗瑞没说话，他从窗口向下眺望，史蒂夫铿然离去的背影像一把寒光凛凛的匕首，扎得人眼痛。

“史蒂夫是个复杂的家伙，他很固执，在某些方面甚至可以说是情绪化，”玛丽亚耸耸肩，“我觉得你最好做好失去他的准备。”

“我早有这个准备了。”弗瑞转身坐下，叹息。

* * *

一个月过去，没有结果。两个月过去，如果巴基已死，这段日子足够他不知在哪里的尸体腐烂成泥。史蒂夫每天都用各种各样的想象逼疯自己，鞭刑，电刑，水刑；惨叫，哭泣，死亡。这根本没办法控制，就算他入职时曾经高分通过神盾局的心理测试他也没法控制。巴基不单单是他的线人，他的朋友，也是他的灵魂伴侣，没有人能替代他，没有人。

五年的苦恋以其中一方的惨死收尾，要换做是普通人，可能已经崩溃了吧。

但史蒂夫不会崩溃，他军人的一面不允许他崩溃。在第二个月收尾的时候，他写了一封辞职信交给弗瑞，对方不肯批。他转而写了一封检举信，谴责神盾局上层都是一群不通人情的官僚主义者。这封信把他的名声搞得极臭，除了几个和他熟悉的同事，其他人看见他就忍不住翻白眼。这种自毁式威胁终于让弗瑞无奈之下做出了妥协，他拿着史蒂夫的辞职申请，提起笔尖签上名字，但又迟迟没有把文件交回来。

对面的史蒂夫不耐烦了。“还不肯放我走吗？”他绷紧了下巴。

“不是，”弗瑞叹息着回答，他突然发现这两个月他叹息的次数是往常的好几倍，“我和情报部的娜塔莎说过了，如果你还需要冬兵的相关资料，去找她，她会想办法带你进去。”

史蒂夫的肩膀轻颤一下，他抬起头，表情露出了转瞬即逝的困惑。

“我知道你这小子不会放弃的，”他干咳了一声，随即板起脸把文件递给他，“劝你知趣，我可是把我屁股下这个位置都给赌上了。”

史蒂夫感激得张口结舌，不知所措。最后还是弗瑞给了他台阶下。对方冲他善意地笑了笑，挥挥手让他快滚：“以后有事就去烦那个女人，别他妈来找我了。”

* * *

第三个月过去了，很快，第四个月也流逝了将近一半。

史蒂夫隐居在乡下的一间旧屋里，他现在仍然是重点保护对象，所以他住的地方很偏，没有邻居，没有便利设施，没有直达公路，要找他必须深入林间在曲曲折折的小路上绕几个来回。这里没有电话线，手机信号也很糟，但史蒂夫的床头柜上放着一部卫星电话。不是他和巴基那一部，是后来配的。这天，他刚通宵一夜打算吃点东西的时候，电话响了。

“是我，”托尼的声音，“我在安全线路上吗？”

“你在。”史蒂夫回答，他有些意外，他没想过托尼会来找他。

“行。哈喽，鲁滨逊，你在哪个时区，你那里有人类文明吗？”

“我没心情开玩笑。”

“噢，得了，塞勒斯史密斯，你一个人漂流去孤岛的时候有没有想过和我说一声？我的意思是，作为本世纪最杰出的发明家，以及神盾局一个不那么听话的——哦不，一点都不听话的科研主管，我完全可以帮助你寻找你的可怜男友，事实上，我已经找到了，开心吗？想抱住我转圈圈吗？”

史蒂夫差点没拿住听筒：“什么——托尼，你，不，我是说，他——他还活着吗？”

“活着，但剩下的我们得面谈才行。不用着急，我刚好有一架私人飞机，你那里有停机坪吗？”

“……托尼，”他长叹，“别逼我揍你。”

“好吧好吧，把门打开，我两分钟后到。记得赔我一双靴子，这路上全是他妈的泥巴。”

两分钟后托尼进来了，环顾四周，摆了个作呕的表情：“不得不说，你这地方像个猪圈。”

史蒂夫哼了声，由于没心情整理和打扫，这里到处都积着尘土，水槽里无人问津的脏碗盘更是臭气熏天而且发了霉。屋里没什么家具，只有成堆的文件和纸张，托尼才刚入内，房门带起的旋风就吹得屋内文件沙沙作响，纸片随风飘动，不久前史蒂夫正在阅读的一张纸滑落下来，正好落到托尼脚边。

他捡起它，扫了几眼，那上面记录九头蛇曾经剖开一名叛徒的肚腹，让肠子流出来，再把人扔在空地里等他活活痛死。托尼皱眉，像拿到一颗手雷似的小心翼翼把它放下了。

“看这种东西我会做噩梦的，”他说，“不过，这东西怎么是手抄的？”

“我不能把它们带出档案室，只能记在脑子里再誊写出来。”

托尼忍不住将这个小图书馆环视了一圈，微微咋舌：“全部？”

“全部。”

“哇哦。”

史蒂夫盯了他一会儿，深吸口气：“所以，他在哪儿？”

“西伯利亚。”

沉默。

“上周他们抓到这家伙了，”托尼指了指钉在墙上的一张照片，那上面是皮尔斯，照片是复印的，不太清楚，“总统非常高兴，决定亲自在白宫宣布这条消息。”

“那就让他们庆祝去吧。”史蒂夫冷哼道。

“是啊，”托尼懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，“鲜花，香槟，派对，没人会记得背后的牺牲者——总之，针对皮尔斯的审讯还没开始，但他的秘书透露了一些有趣的东西，他们在西伯利亚有个私人监狱，有些叛徒会被送到那里。那地方——该怎么说呢——即便是他们自己人提到也会吓得瑟瑟发抖，那就是地狱，等待着囚犯的是无尽的寒冷和折磨，绝大多数囚犯都自杀了，剩下的多半也疯了，骨瘦如柴，浑身冻疮。”

有好一会儿，史蒂夫没有说话。

“他在那里，”托尼说，话到中途，他十分仁慈地停顿了一会儿，似乎想留点时间给史蒂夫慢慢接受。但史蒂夫没给出反应，转而盯着窗户，从玻璃的反光中看见自己胡子拉碴的面庞。

像座废墟，他想。像飞机轰炸后的废墟，水泥外壳全都坍塌了，只剩一根承重柱还死咬着一口气孤零零的立着，这就是现在的他。

“继续。”他阴沉地说。

托尼担忧地望他一眼，再次开始自己的讲述：“他熬过了审讯，没有吐露任何事。于是他被送到那地方，九头蛇打算慢慢撬开他的嘴，但之前审讯留下的旧伤再加上长途押运的折磨让他……头部受损了，整个人变得稀里糊涂的。他还记得自己有个妹妹，也还记得有个男朋友，但别的全搞不清了。医生也证实了他的话，所以他们拿他没办法，正好这时皮尔斯自身难保，就没人管他了。所以他应该还在那里，和其他犯人待在一起。”

史蒂夫盯了一会儿地板，随后收回视线：“我明白了。”

“你明白什么了？”托尼抓住他的肩膀，“你男朋友已经疯了，他活不了多久，搞不好已经死了！”

“他没有。”

“上帝啊你是听不懂人话还是——”

“他是装的。”

“……等等，什么？”

“他是装的，因为这是我告诉他的，”史蒂夫面无表情地说，从托尼讲述中途的某个时候开始他就进入了这种状态，压抑一切情感，讲话像机器一样平板无波，“是没有办法的办法，而我又是很久以前在沙特执行任务的时候从一个俘虏那里知道的。”

托尼愣了愣，捂住脸，痛苦地按摩起了鼻梁。“好吧，”几分钟后，他放下手，抱起双臂，“恭喜你现在知道你的男朋友还活着了，然后呢，你想做什么？”

“既然是你亲自来找我，想必你还带了什么东西吧。”

托尼又抹了一把脸。“操你的罗杰斯，”他说着，把随身携带的公文包递了过去，“我用卫星照片做了一个虚拟模型，整座监狱以及周边地形、地貌，建筑数量和规模，都整理成文件打印出来了。娜塔莎准备了假证件，我可以提供交通工具把你送到最近的城市。但老实说我们全都不赞成你去，告诉我你不会去的，对吧？”

史蒂夫站了起来：“什么时候出发？”

“这不是神盾局的任务，我只能把你送到那里，后面的全都帮不上忙。”

“我知道。”

“娜塔莎他们也一样，你全程只能靠你自己。”

“我知道，所以什么时候出发？”

“该死，这是劫狱，光是准备你可能就得花上好几年——”

“什么，时候，出发？”

“……你这狗娘养的！就今天！可以了吧？”

“给我十分钟准备。”

话音刚落，史蒂夫转身冲进了洗手间，把门死死关上。他拧开水龙头，调到最大，这又是一个小小的间谍技巧，水流声可以掩盖许多动静，掩盖人们的悄声细语，掩盖制造伪装的声响，还能掩盖一个强撑着不被噩耗压跨的人发出来的细若游丝的抽泣。

* * *

“我觉得我迟早会后悔的。”起飞前，托尼轻声说。

史蒂夫没有答话。

“其实我之前就后悔了，”他叹息，“那部手机，我觉得是那部手机出了问题，九头蛇不傻，就算无法窃听，但他们怎么可能无视频繁从基地里发射出去的可疑电波呢。而且我已经害了一个人，现在还在害另一个——”

“不是你的错。”

托尼扭头瞪着他：“别在我难得反省的时候打断我。”

史蒂夫呛出一声笑，这可能是他几个月来唯一一次露出笑容。但之后他又低下头去，摆弄着背包，取出望远镜，校准，又拿出一本笔记本，心事重重地盯着上面的字眼，眉头深锁，一言不发。

“你在看什么？”托尼问他。

“山姆给的一些资料，”史蒂夫回答，“当地方言，还有一些生存指南。”

“临时抱佛脚吗？”

史蒂夫回以耸肩。

“对了，飞机上有浴室，你可以打理一下，洗个澡刮个胡子什么的？”

史蒂夫抬起眼睛：“没那个必要。”

“行吧，随你喜欢。”

往后的几个小时都没人说话，史蒂夫默默凝视舷窗之外，像是在看着什么，又像什么也没看。


	10. Chapter 10

这是一片冰冷的原野。

西伯利亚几乎一整年都是冬天，现在是四月了，周围仍然白雪皑皑。史蒂夫呼出一口白雾，气息刚飘到空中似乎就被冻住了，沉甸甸地直往下坠。他像只蜗牛一样，拖着一辆自制的雪橇在雪地里挪动。每经过一个地点，他就吃力地弯下腰检查陷阱，他希望这周运气不错，能捕到一些像样的猎物，比如麋鹿。

他在第四个陷阱找到了麋鹿，被一群过路的狼啃了大半，万幸，他想要的鹿腿皮保留下来了。他把它割下来放进背包里，忍不住又活动了一下僵硬的脚。即便穿的像熊一样厚实，他仍然觉得寒冷能透过衣物渗进他的骨骼。这种冷像刀片，又尖又利，扎得人浑身都疼，相比之下，布鲁克林的冬天温和得像婴儿的抚摸，现在如果有人让他用一百万美金换一天布鲁克林的气候，他说不定会立马答应。当然，这只是白日做梦。

他抬起头，从针叶林的缝隙里看了看天色。时间不早了，他得在狼群出来活动以前赶紧结束今天的工作。他收起猎刀，把雪橇拴在雪地摩托上，开始朝下一个目的地前进。柴油驱动的摩托劈开一条雪路，迟缓地走着。他得省着点开，柴油是个麻烦的东西，只能去附近的村子里买，往返要花上两天不说，他更害怕被人记住他的脸。

毕竟他长得不像当地人，虽然会说俄语，但口音也不像。

半个小时的行驶把他带到针叶林的中心地带，他停下车，在雪地里游荡了一会儿，来来回回劈开好几棵树，最终找到一棵纹路最直的，用电锯将它整棵砍倒了。“只有最直的树才能做独木舟。”十年前，一个生长在阿拉斯加的战友告诉他。他抹了把汗，取出斧子，把树干上多余的枝杈全都削去。完成这些以后他已经气喘吁吁，就像当年在部队时刚刚结束急行军的样子。但他还要把木材搬上雪橇，全部运回两英里外的住处。等全部忙完，天已经完全黑透了。

他拖着酸痛的身躯栽倒在家里的椅子上，头发和胡子都结冰了，现在正在室温下化冻。如果让巴基看到他，说不定会嘲笑他这狼狈的样子。想到这里，他用力搓了一把脸，爬起来，把食物扔进锅中，然后抱起双臂，站到了屋子中央。

他面前有一堵墙。

这堵墙本来是空白的，现在早已被密密麻麻的纸张覆盖。托尼拍下了监狱周边的地形地貌，史蒂夫自己又补充了一些，这些信息全部组合在一起贴在墙上，拼成了一张详细得吓人的地图。除此以外，史蒂夫还记下了全部七十个狱警的长相和体型，整座监狱的日程安排，以及其他一切他必须记住的东西。值得注意的是，这里有些纸条明显不是他或者托尼的笔迹，墨水是淡蓝色的，字迹歪歪扭扭。史蒂夫深吸口气，指尖缓慢拂过其中一张，又很快收回。

他盯着它们看了很久，添了一些内容，又划掉了一些。这时晚饭做好了，吃完东西，他出门检查了一下防狼陷阱，然后回到家中，一头栽向睡袋，闭眼。

西伯利亚的深夜一片死寂，孤独笼罩万物，他蜷缩起来，脑海中浮现出巴基的脸。一些糟糕的情绪开始蔓延，像烧灼的胃酸，慢慢涌向他的喉咙。他吞咽了一次，又一次，放缓呼吸，强迫睡意席卷上来，把一切都淹没到深渊之下。

一夜无梦。

* * *

这附近有三个村子，相互之间的距离都远得要命，毕竟这是西伯利亚，面积快赶上大半个美国领土了。这里没有公路，也没有铁路，只有迷宫般的森林，河水几乎全年结冰，想进来只能靠直升机或者夏天时的船。一般这里的村民会在五月开始划独木舟捕鱼，但要等河面上的浮冰完全消失，起码也得到六月以后。

监狱也和这条河相邻，整片区域占地约二十英亩，围着一道五十英尺高的围墙，内部低矮的平房是囚犯的居住区，稍好一些的属于典狱长和狱警。典狱长的住处后边有个机库，常年停着一架直升机。监狱三面环水，现在早已封冻，剩下的一面有只一个单一的出口，一条窄路蜿蜒着从里面伸出来，直接通到山脚的矿井里去。

没错，这个地方出产矿产，所有的囚犯都得像奴隶一样起早贪黑，整日挖矿。刚开始的时候，史蒂夫曾经想从矿井这边下手，但他发现这行不通，通往矿井的这条路是白天看守最多的路段，设有岗亭，每个进去的囚犯都要在岗亭前面报到，确定身份以后才能入内。这里有三百个囚犯，一个不能多，也一个不能少。等他们下到矿里，管理会松散一些，但矿井是没有其他出口的。等天色入夜，犯人又会被驱赶着从矿井鱼贯而出，再次去岗亭清点人数，然后步行回到监狱。最终监狱的铁闸门拉上，一天到此结束。

一月份，史蒂夫刚刚抵达后不久，他就在监狱对面的山丘上建起一个隐蔽的营地，用来做全天候的监视。那时的他每天都匍匐在雪堆里，穿着防寒服还盖着保暖毯，手持一副望远镜，连着几个小时都不动弹一下。就这样监视到第四天时，他终于找到了巴基。

他几乎认不出他。

巴基变得太瘦了，形同枯槁，乱蓬蓬的头发几乎遮住面庞。他带着手铐和脚镣，步履缓慢，被清晨的气温冻得瑟瑟发抖。不但是他，这里每个囚犯都是这副模样，犹如恐怖片里的一群僵尸，干瘦，肤色青白，而且每个人都在低头躲避白天的强光，就好像那光线会刺瞎他们的双眼似的。史蒂夫的肠子绞在一起，他把嘴唇咬出了血。

他还发现巴基的左臂没有了。

是啊，他是个犯人，他还有什么资格使用一条九头蛇造的金属假肢？痛苦牢牢攫住史蒂夫的心脏，他想上去拥抱巴基，该死，他太想了，想得连他紧握望远镜的双手都在发抖。要是他是个电影里的超级特工就好了，那他现在就冲出去，打倒坏人，救走巴基然后他们胜利逃亡。真要是这样就好了。

他舔去嘴唇上的血，仍旧纹丝不动地观察着，守候着，直到囚犯队列消失，直到天黑后他们又从矿井里出来。他看着巴基拖着脚步走向岗亭，登记名字，顺从得就像一条该死的狗。他看着他的侧影，看着他仅剩的一只右手时不时就像中风后遗症一样颤抖，看着他几次失手把铁锹掉在地上，他就这样看着，愤怒像玻璃渣在他的胸腔里翻滚，他和着血把它咽了下去。

接下来几天也是同样。

* * *

二月，气候依旧寒冷，史蒂夫的身体条件也已接近极限。他不敢再没日没夜的定点监视，太冷了，而且一直在下雪。幸运的是，他现在已经有了收获，矿井和监狱不同，这里的夜间防守相当糟糕，想必是觉得没有那个必要。这就给了他可趁之机，虽然不能指望直接带走巴基，但用作一个接头地点或许可行。

他挑了一个夜深人静的时候，翻过围栏，用开锁器撬开了锁，每走一步都小心擦去自己脚印。他进到矿井内部，现在里面伸手不见五指，吊笼也没有通电，他把手电别在胸前，用一条登山绳绑在制动器上，开始顺着吊笼的钢丝往下爬。

这太累了，对他的臂力也是一种考验。中途他歇了一次，胡乱抹掉汗水。周围的空气相当难闻，裹挟着机油味，还有煤灰的味道。因为视线受阻，他下降得很慢，大约过了三十分钟才碰到地面。脚下很滑，想必是冻结的积水，周围仍旧黑得像被吸入了黑洞，他把登山绳抽回来，靠在岩壁上，大口喘着气。

等缓过气来，他开始寻找自己的目标。矿坑里应该都有那种地方，那种备用的检修孔，用一扇翻板门和外界连接。走了一段路以后，他找到了，于是他推开门走进去，背靠墙站着，熄灭了手电的灯光。

黑暗随之而至。

他看了一眼手表，一点四十，距离囚犯上工还有六个小时。这段时间里他可以把能量棒拿出来嚼一嚼，喝点水，维持体温与体力。做完这些后，他感到有东西在他的肩膀上爬。老鼠，当然了，这里到处都有老鼠。他没动，当那双绿油油的眼睛出现在面前时，他们甚至对视了好一会儿。

很久以后，他终于听到人声，囚犯上工了。

按照原本的计划，他打算在这里潜伏整整一天，等囚犯离开，他再原路出去补充补给，如此循环直到他找到巴基为止。但他运气不错，只来了一趟就达到了目的。中午十二点左右的时候巴基被一个看守派到了这里，现在正在离他不远的地方铲土。史蒂夫透过门缝盯着对方的身影，他听见了自己越发猛烈的心跳声。

不，先冷静下来，罗杰斯。

从近处看巴基更让人心痛，昏黄的矿灯下，史蒂夫看到他的眼眶有明显的乌青，头发打结，而且他身体散发出来的气味就和这里的其他囚犯一样难闻。他想起巴基以前经常带在身边的古龙水，一时间倍感酸涩。

一个守卫正在附近巡逻，史蒂夫还不能冒险与巴基接触。他正思索着，明明还什么都没做，可巴基突然平白无故地回了一次头，那双绿色的眼睛躲藏在乱糟糟的发丝后面，此刻闪过一丝转瞬即逝的警觉。他意识到什么了，脑袋转向史蒂夫藏身的地方，视线不动声色地地从翻板门上面扫过。

这一瞬，史蒂夫微微舒了口气。他还活着，他想，他是真的还活着，没有脑损伤，没有失去记忆，他就是他，是他本人没错。

接着，巴基敏锐地收回了视线，开始打量四周。那种令人熟悉的小机灵又回到了他的眼睛里，就像他们从前，他曾无数次看到巴基就这样漫不经心地、轻描淡写地杀死一个目标，或者投递一份情报，事成之后信步离开，有时嘴角还挂着一丝笑。

巴基的视线移向地上的矿灯，停留三秒，接着移向翻板门，又停留三秒。

尽管对方看不到，但史蒂夫情不自禁地点了点头。

他数到三。

三秒结束，巴基的铁锹落下，正正砸在矿灯上。灯光熄灭，四周一片漆黑，咒骂声像潮水一样从各个角落里涌过来，史蒂夫不禁在想巴基未来将为此举受到怎样的惩罚，但对方显然顾不得那么多了，他直奔翻板门，用只有一个人能听见的声音说道：

“谁？”

“巴克，”史蒂夫强忍着眼泪，“是我。”

没有回音，但巴基的呼吸声哽住了。就是现在，一个声音说。去拥抱他，亲吻他，告诉他这一切都会好转的。史蒂夫差点就要这么做了，他隐约意识到自己的手已经落在了翻板门上，马上就要把门推开。但就在下一刻，看守举着另一盏灯回来了，他把巴基臭骂一顿，史蒂夫从接二连三的脏话中辨认出几个词，“残废”、“精神病”和“脑瘫”。

巴基又换回那副呆滞的模样，他应付看守时一直悄悄地冲史蒂夫打暗号，“明天，同一时间地点”，“谢谢”，以及“操你的罗杰斯我恨死你了你这个傻瓜”。

* * *

“你留胡子真好看。”

这是阔别近一年来，巴基对他说的第一句话。

史蒂夫的心脏在抽痛，巴基说话的声音见鬼的嘶哑，像是以及几辈子没开过口了。他们躲在那个狭窄的检查孔里，他想拥抱巴基但是又不敢。巴基太瘦了，被痛苦摧残得仿佛一个纸做的骷髅。就在这时，巴基不假思索地揽过他的肩，颤抖的右臂环住他的脖子，一张纸条滑进他的衣服里，他呆呆地看着，巴基冲他露出一个苍白的笑，点点头。

“我没事。”对方又用蚊蚋一般的声音说。

史蒂夫快哭了，只能死命忍住。

他们分开了，公事公办的模样，一如既往。史蒂夫回到住处，摊开巴基给他的纸条，上面空空如也。他思索几秒，洒了一些碘液在纸张上，果不其然，文字是用粥水写的，淀粉在碘液的作用下浮现出来，变成了蓝色。

巴基画了监狱内部的地图，还画了个箭头写着他的囚室方位。左下角有行小字，他说他为了写这玩意儿浪费了一天中唯一的一顿饭。史蒂夫深吸口气，郑重其事地把纸条压平，钉在他的计划墙上。

* * *

四月底，第一批北飞的大雁掠过天际，太阳逐渐拔高，而不是像颗脆弱的玻璃珠一样挂在地平线上摇摇欲坠。史蒂夫的独木舟基本完工了，割下的鹿皮成了船舱的一部分，现在他需要给船壳刷最后一道焦油，再彻底晾干，确保它不会进水。

他和巴基见过四次，每次不超过一分钟。有一回巴基已经要走了，又突然笨拙地转身，一副怯生生的模样，看着他欲言又止。

“你能……”

他只说了半句，史蒂夫听懂了他的意思，凑过去，用自己冰凉的嘴唇小心翼翼地碰了一下巴基的额头。巴基抓住他的背，一开始还很犹豫，后来就用上了全部的力道。“我不敢相信这是真的，”他气若游丝地说，“真的，这可能只是一个梦，你是我幻想出来的东西，长着史蒂夫的脸。”

史蒂夫抓住他的手，“我是真的。”他信誓旦旦地说，巴基抬头看他，咬着嘴唇，眼神在黑暗中显得有些飘忽不定。接着他的瞳孔慢慢沉下去，变黑，变得深邃。他移开了视线，“其实这也不坏。”

“是么？”

“比我想象中的死法要好得多。”巴基叹息。

“我比较乐观，”史蒂夫笑了笑，“哪次我们都会死，哪次都没有。还记得很久以前你把奄奄一息的我从米兰弄出来吗？”

巴基皱眉，“那不一样。”

“一样，这回换我了。”

* * *

他们把日期定在五月九日，胜利节，一个好日子。

行动当日，史蒂夫吃完了他在西伯利亚的最后一顿饭，走进客厅，花了五分钟把墙上的纸张都浏览了一遍，然后把它们撕下来，全都扔进了壁炉之中。

那辆雪地摩托已经被他拆成了空架子，支离破碎的零件扔在室外，和半化的雪泥躺在一起。他把车上的遥控马达装在独木舟尾部，反复测试了几次，确保它能收到信号。下午他把独木舟推进河里，折回屋内，熄灭壁炉，取走吊在天花板上装备和武器塞进他那个大背包里。临行前，他站在屋外，举目远眺。那条独木舟已经漂出去很远了，看河水的流速，大约八个小时以后它会漂到预定地点，很好，目前为止一切顺利。

时间缓慢流逝，到了四点三十分，他已经埋伏在监狱外面的道路上。四周安静极了，几乎落针可闻。史蒂夫瞟了一眼手表，四点四十，差不多是时候了。如他所料，地平线上准时传来隆隆的响声，一辆运送物资的半履带车碾过坑坑洼洼的泥地缓缓驶来，行驶到他跟前时，一根放在路中央的钢钉狠狠扎进它的前胎，砰，车胎爆了。

趁司机下车检查时，史蒂夫悄无声息地走了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

5月9日，17：01

史蒂夫看着自己的杰作，司机已经昏迷，备胎也已更换完毕。他估算过麻醉药剂的持续时间，因个人体质不同，司机昏迷的时间大概会在三到四个小时不等，完全足够了。他把这人扛起来放进隐蔽处，为防止对方冻死在野外，他还拿出了保温毯把对方裹成了蚕蛹。

准备好了吗？他问自己。

自说自话似乎有点傻。他呼出一口气，最后一次望向一眼天空。太阳快沉下去了，松叶林的边缘只剩下几缕苍白的微光。竟然已经走到这一步了，他心不在焉地想着，这可能是自己最后一次看见太阳，不过如果真是这样他也无所谓了，没有退路了，早就没有退路了。

他爬进驾驶室，发动车辆。履带车颤颤巍巍地动起来，像头笨拙的熊，压得身下的积雪吱嘎作响。按照计划，他不会走太远，只要让司机找不到就好了。不久后，他凭着记忆抵达一处不错的山隘，熄灭发动机，找了些树枝将车藏了起来。

这时天已经完全黑了。

* * *

5月9日，19：20

典狱长沃尔夫冈·冯·斯特拉克刚刚结束晚餐，因为没什么事做，他决定在办公室里散散步。他手下的警卫现在不在岗，八成溜到外头偷喝伏特加去了。胜利节，啧。斯特拉克生在巴伐利亚，对外国节日没有半点兴趣，何况这节日庆祝的是苏联人战胜他的国家。现在想想，他祖父就是希特勒的追随者，那么他加入九头蛇应该受到重用才是。结果他现在在一处偏远的监狱看守一群叛徒，写给上级的讨好信还全都石沉大海，丢人啊，太他妈丢人了。

不过听说现在九头蛇不太靠得住，他的同事有跑路的，也有转入地下的，说不定他得另谋生路才对。思及至此，他叹了口气，望向窗外黑沉沉的河景。今年的春天出人意料的温暖，河上已经飘着浮冰了。等航路恢复他干脆进城一趟，打听打听消息，如果情况允许，他绝对要想办法调离这监狱，他真是受够这鬼地方了。

他点燃一支烟，思绪随着烟雾越飘越远。就在这时，地面突然震动了起来，砖瓦房猛地摇了一下，香烟脱手而出，啪地落在脚下的地毯上。

塌方？

他第一个反应是矿井出事了，该死的煤矿，可能是甲烷泄露了，也可能是某个地方的结构出了问题。下矿本来就是慢性自杀，所以他从来不进去那鬼地方。好在这个时间已经没有囚犯在里头了，接下来只要——

第二声巨响。

不是矿井，绝对不是矿井。太近了，简直就是从他脚下响起来的。这回斯特拉克有些慌了，他扑向内线电话，拿起话筒的前一秒铃声正好响了，分队长马尔科夫在里头大吼：“敌袭！老板！东侧防护墙！”

“多少人！”

“不知道——”

第三声爆炸盖住了电话里的回答，这回，斯特拉克确定自己听见了子弹的声音。

* * *

5月9日，19：34

警报立刻呜呜大作，如狂风般席卷监狱的各个角落。不单操场上的警铃在响，每条走廊、每间屋子的屋顶上都有一个扩音器在跟它和声。于是这声音变得层层叠叠，无孔不入，吵得人耳膜都快被撕裂了。一分钟后，噪音终于告一段落，典狱长斯特拉克的声音从扩音器里传出来：“所有囚犯回到囚室！封锁大门！鲍威尔，哈马迪，带上你们的人去支援东侧防护墙！”

三楼，厨房。一个只有一只手的囚犯独自站在水槽边，既不动，也不言语，就像根木头似的一直盯着扩音器。很快，清场的狱警过来了，“放下工具！”他冲这人大吼，对方仍然不答，甚至连头都懒得回一下。

操他妈的，狱警在心里嘀咕。就在这时又一声爆炸响起，他们脚下的地板颤抖起来。赶紧卧倒！这是狱警第一个念头，等他再抬起头来时，一道黑影从天而降，正正砸在他脑门上。他感到天旋地转，紧接着又有一只手死死卡在他脖子上，摁着他的头撞向地面。砰，砰，两声，世界暗了下来，慢慢变成血一样的红色。

* * *

5月9日，19：51

史蒂夫不紧不慢地换上狱警制服，他前方不远处就是狗舍，里头的警犬在冲他狂吠，但无人理会。他从背包里摸出两个罐头，用力扔进狗舍的围墙里去。那些都是他从纽约带过来的牛肉罐头，是货真价实的肉，才不是掺了淀粉的狗食。他听到狗舍里发出一阵争抢声，为防止不够，他又扔进去两个。

警报仍然在响，远处传来枪声。狱警们正在朝雪地回击，因为天色昏暗，他们根本不知道自己有没有打中人，也不敢探出头去观望。史蒂夫暗暗笑了一下，熟悉战场的人都知道，那种爆炸声和真正的炸药比起来差远了，更像是小孩子玩的鞭炮。托尼做了这些小道具，他把它们带到西伯利亚，提前埋到监狱周边。现在最后一枚炸弹已经结束了自己的使命，它们给他和巴基争取了二十分钟的时间，他相信后者现在已经甩开警卫了。

他看着没头没脑的狱警从远处跑过去，转过身，放下身上所有的负重，只拿出一把钩爪枪和一把刀，其他东西全都藏在一棵树后面。这时枪声停了，手电筒的光亮在黑夜里翻腾着，像乱窜的鬼怪。他用牙齿咬着刀柄，开始向上爬行。

前方十英尺处的露台上，有个警卫正在用手电筒扫射下方。在对方发现自己之前，史蒂夫猛力一蹬，手电筒掉在地上，啪，光线定格。

他把刀从警卫的喉咙处拔出来，抹了一把脸上的血，余光瞥见一个扭曲放大的人影在走廊里掠过。对方的位置足以发现自己，他暗骂一句见鬼，一个侧翻藏到对方的射程之外。这时对方的上半身已经探到门口，有那么一瞬，史蒂夫就要再次拔刀以便先下手为强了，但他和对方的脸打了照面，那家伙在翻白眼，视线茫然，是死人才有的那种茫然。

扑通一声，警卫栽倒在史蒂夫跟前。

对方背上插着一把剔骨刀，嗯，大概是厨房里的东西。他越过尸体向内看去，一个人影藏在黑暗中，向他迈了一步。

巴基。

他大步走向史蒂夫，看起来那么瘦，那么杀气腾腾，好似一个风干的人形标本里头藏着一辆布满弹痕的坦克。真要命，史蒂夫想抱住他想得浑身都疼，但他没动，只是傻乎乎地站在原地，看呆了眼。

巴基停在他面前，充满爱意地打量他：“嗨，久等了。”

这对话简直该死的像个约会一样。

* * *

5月9日，20：02

“什么？”斯特拉克脱口而出，“没有人？！”

“我们被骗了，那些只是小型炸药，装有延时装置，可以模拟枪械的射击声。”

“去他妈的！”他高声嚷道。搞什么，他居然被骗了，他以为是军队打过来了，神盾局来找茬，或者就是本地黑帮，到头来只是个想劫狱的疯子。至少这些虚张声势的炸药说明对方人数很少，哈，局面立刻从实力对等的火并变成猫抓耗子了，那他赢定了。

“封锁所有建筑！”他下令，“打开狗舍！”

那些都是残暴的猎狗，不出五分钟就能找到陌生气味的源头，把他撕成碎片。斯特拉克都不用去审问，直接给他们收尸就行了。不过……万一入侵者已经逃出墙外了呢？这季节他们不会蠢到走陆路吧，八成是水路。其实不管走哪里都没关系，他还有一架直升机，以及在严寒气候下进行追猎行动所需要的一切装备，对方再厉害也只是老鼠罢了，他有这个信心。

“派人盯着河面。”他转身对手下人说。

* * *

5月9日，20：05

他们兜了个大圈子，在建筑物里穿梭，躲避或者干掉前来寻找他们的警卫。现在他们蜷缩在三楼的工具间里，互相依偎，但又全身紧绷。史蒂夫能感受到巴基身上的热度，还有他垂下来的头发，上面沾着新鲜的血迹，若有若无地扫过他的肩膀。

“我真怀念当你的小勺子。”巴基用眼神这么说。

史蒂夫脸红了。

手电筒的光匆匆照亮屋子，又离去了，没看见蜷在柜子后面的两人。史蒂夫松了口气，他们站起来继续前行，巴基翻窗时趔趄了一下，他本能去扶他，结果只抓到空荡荡的左袖。

他的表情肯定变得难看极了，因为巴基脸色一沉，然后说：“收起你的小狗脸。”

史蒂夫说抱歉。

“闭嘴吧鸡妈妈，”巴基哼了声，嘴角微微松弛了点，史蒂夫有种扑上去吻他的冲动。“我不是你生的小鸡崽。”

史蒂夫勉强笑了笑：“你肯定不是我生的，你太难搞了。”

巴基苛责地扫他一眼。

“完全没遗传到我的优点，你大概一出生就开始在窝里捣蛋啄兄弟姐妹的尾巴了。”

“你烦死人了。”

他们一起速降到地上，史蒂夫忍不住咧开嘴，巴基也在笑。这里离河面很近了，只差一堵墙。但现在谁也没有翻墙的意思，史蒂夫拿出遥控器，当着巴基的面按下按钮。

河面上传来马达的声音，他们对望一眼，权当鼓励。最大的难题还在后头，不得不说，在这种生死攸关的时候，和你爱的人一起插科打诨真的可以缓解气氛，至少不会让人成天想着下一秒自己会怎么死，是被爆头还是被穿胸，诸如此类。

“所以你把背包放在哪儿了老妈？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫翻白眼：“树后面。”

巴基去拿包，然后换上狱警的衣服，只用了十秒。“说真的，”他一边拿枪一边说，“我突然想玩角色扮演了，我们还没玩过呢，当然我说的是床上那种。”

史蒂夫没怎么听懂：“你想在床上叫我老妈？”

“你真是一点情趣都没有。”巴基冷哼。他们互相望着，又笑了。

* * *

5月9日，20：11

斯特拉克办公室里的老式座机又尖叫起来，听筒一通狂震，都快从桌子上飞出去。他骂骂咧咧地抓起电话，只听完第一句话他就感觉头顶被人浇了一桶冰水。“你说狗怎么了？”他叫嚷，电话另一端那个失真的声音支吾起来，“狗都倒下了，呼呼大睡，肯定是有人给它们下了东西，我找到一个空的牛肉罐头——”

斯特拉克按耐不住了，他直接把听筒狠狠扔了出去。听筒飞出一道弧线，牵连着机身也砰的一声摔到了地上。屋里其他人心惊胆战地扫了电话一眼，又看看斯特拉克，各自陷入沉思之中。其中一个人小心翼翼地蹲下来，拿起听筒扣回了机身上。他才刚刚放好，电话再次铃声大作。

所有人都看着斯特拉克，包括这个蹲着的。

“狗娘养的。”斯特拉克喃喃自语。

没人动。

“把电话给我！”

这回听筒被双手奉上交到斯特拉克手里，他接起来，没好气地“嗯嗯”了两声，接着他的表情变了，愤怒和紧绷从他脸上退了下去，他匆匆走到窗前，推开结了霜的玻璃窗望着河面。“很好，”他说，“击沉它。”

“发生什么了？典狱长。”有人问。

“马尔科夫找到他们了，想乘独木舟离开，怕跑得不够快还往上头装了个马达，”他哼了声，在扶手椅上坐下来，伸了伸僵痛的腿，“两个白痴——哦对了，你刚说逃走的那个囚犯叫什么来着？”

“巴恩斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，马尔科夫说他以前是个诡计多端的混账。”

“那不重要，鲍威尔。现在马尔科夫已经追上他们了，你带人去帮忙，记住，我要亲眼看见尸体，不管是巴恩斯还是另一个不知名的家伙，不管是完整的还是一摊碎肉，我都要亲眼看到。”

他话音刚落，河面上已经响起了密集的枪声。

* * *

5月9日，20：16

爆炸声接踵而至，鲍威尔急于邀功，一枪打中了船尾的马达。火舌立刻蔓延起来，整条船像只走投无路的苍蝇一样在湖心旋转着，翻滚着。如果船上的人有脑子的话，肯定早就弃船跳水了。这个季节的水温冻死一个人只需几分钟，就算他们没死，沉甸甸的衣物被水一泡，瞬间就会变得比铁块还重。鲍威尔已经开始同情那两个人了，人有无数种自杀的方法，何比选最痛苦的一种呢？

他让手下人把快艇的速度加到极限，抢在马尔科夫前面抵达目的地。火焰暗淡了些，独木舟上还冒着浓浓黑烟。他用电筒在周围的河面上扫了一圈，没看见有漂浮的人影。所以他们还在船上？行吧，这倒是有那么点宁死不屈的感觉了。鲍威尔默默压下心中的感慨，他吩咐手下灭火，等火舌彻底熄灭之后，他第一个跳上了船。

结果他只看见两个被烧得只剩一半的枕头，海绵都露出来了，外头裹的被单只剩一小截，但依旧能看出它们曾被摆成接近人形的模样。

“操。”

* * *

5月9日，20：22

一个脚步踉跄的人慌慌张张冲向监狱，雪天路滑，他又慌不择路，进门时被门口的台阶绊了一跤，脸着地扑在地上。等他勉强翻过身来时，三个黑洞洞的枪口已经对准了他的脸。

“不许动！”

“是我，天啊，是我！”他用俄语高声喊着，“尤里·波雅罗夫！货运司机！”

一个警卫认出了他，于是他被带到了大楼的休息室里。这人看起来被冻坏了，瑟瑟发抖，脸颊都成了紫红色。有人给了他一条毯子，还给他端来了热水，他没喝，只是呜咽着要见典狱长。

五分钟后，斯特拉克气冲冲地从休息室里走出来，“别让我再看到这混蛋！”他对手下人说。真该死，独木舟上只是两个假人就让他够丢脸的，现在这司机还告诉他车丢了，而且下午五点就丢了。这下倒好，他本以为越狱犯会走水路，因为陆路不好走，但现在他们有最好的交通工具了，雪地专用半履带车，狗娘养的。

“老板，他们走不远的，”马尔科夫说，“而且我们还有直升机。”

是啊，直升机，斯特拉克默默咬着嘴唇。他看了一眼时钟，已经过去快一小时了，狡猾的越狱犯八成已经溜出墙外，赶往他们藏车的地点。现在监狱里头风声鹤唳，最重要的警犬还没了。该死，没别的办法了。“吩咐下去，”他转向马尔科夫，“召集我们最好的飞行员，开始空中搜索。”

马尔科夫咕哝一声，转身去拿内线电话。临走前，斯特拉克听见他在轻声嘀咕詹姆斯巴恩斯的名字，他想起鲍里斯之前的话。“马尔科夫，”他叫住眼前的人，“你认识那个囚犯？”

“见过一面而已，”马尔科夫回答，“很久以前。”

* * *

5月9日，20：30

外头还是乱糟糟的，一片兵荒马乱。巴基低头检查了一下他的枪，史蒂夫一直担心他单手用枪会不方便什么的，但显然他多虑了，巴基还是很专业，也很效率。他在煤矿里抡镐子的时候手会抖，抓着速降索的时候也会抖，但这种抖动一碰到枪就奇迹般停了。

史蒂夫不知道自己是该佩服他还是心疼他。

也许两者都有。

屋里昏暗而空旷，还很冷。他们四目相对，放低呼吸，等待着，等待着。忽然远处传来脚步声，越来越近，巴基猛地抬头，史蒂夫做了个深呼吸，他示意巴基继续待命，对方轻轻颌首。

机库门打开了。

巨大的噪音像海浪一样袭来，铰链和滑轮发出刺耳的刮擦声，拖动着头顶的天窗向外滑开。两个飞行员走在前面，地勤紧随其后，他们快步走向直升机。史蒂夫蜷着身缓步向前，直到一只货箱挡住了他的身影。就在他斜侧方不远处，巴基已经把手指放在了扳机上。

他朝巴基抬起左手，行动开始。

巴基开枪了，一枪射中飞行员的眉心。旁边的人还没明白发生了什么，史蒂夫补了第二枪。地勤想要还击，但是已经晚了，更多的枪声响起，眼前的敌人一个个应声而倒。他们总共打出去八枚子弹，一颗都没浪费，现在地上只剩下歪七扭八的尸体，随着枪声终止，周围一下子安静得落针可闻。

“走！”史蒂夫说。

他们一起狂奔，爬进机舱，差不多算是一骨碌滚进座位的。头顶的天窗仍然开着，敌人还没来得及把它关闭。史蒂夫猛地拉起操纵杆，身下的座位立刻开始颤抖，螺旋桨剧烈的噪声吵得他脑仁都快炸了。这时巴基拍拍他的肩膀，递过来一副耳塞。他感激地冲他笑了一下，把那东西戴到了耳朵上。

直升机摇摇晃晃地升上天空，离地面越来越远。到了现在这个时候，下面的人再怎么蠢也该反应过来了。地板下方传来几声清脆的动静，不甘心的狱警正在用枪射击他们的机腹，但这根本不是威胁，直升机现在已经盘旋着上升了二百英尺，远在有效射程之外，他们只能眼睁睁看着它离开，无计可施。

史蒂夫往椅背上一靠。成功了，他想，命悬一线，这真算得上是命悬一线。他和巴基对视，对方脸上洋溢着再明显不过的笑容，于是他伸手把对方拽过来，粗鲁地吻了他。

他尝到巴基嘴唇上的灰尘味，烟熏味，还有汗味。巴基在他身下咯咯直笑，催促他回头去看仪表盘。“我不想你在最后关头把飞机开进河里！”他说，因为隔着耳塞，他差不多算是在喊了，“还有你的口水蹭了我一脸，混蛋！”

他跟着他喊，有些歇斯底里，“你爱我的口水！你爱死我了！”

“我没有！”巴基嚷道，“我爱的是你本人不是你制造的臭烘烘玩意儿！”下一秒史蒂夫又吻了他，用胡须扎他的脖子，还故意伸出舌头来舔，搞得他们的脸黏黏糊糊又脏兮兮的。再之后，不知道谁起的头，他们放声大笑，笑着笑着就把眼泪笑出来了，根本控制不住。

等他们都稳定下来，史蒂夫瞥了一眼窗外。监狱已经被甩得很远了，成了茫茫雪原里一块不起眼的补丁。他望着地平线上缓缓升起的月亮，晦暗的山丘和月光逐渐融合在一处，这景色该死的美好，他就这样目不转睛地眺望着，直到——

一颗导弹击中他们的尾翼。


	12. Chapter 12

5月9日，20：40

那是一支肩扛式防低空导弹，重量不到五十磅，有效射程约三英里，发射它的人是马尔科夫。

或者该叫他朗姆洛，他讨厌马尔科夫这个名字，但不得不用。自从上次那事之后他就被革职了，皮尔斯从不容忍叛徒，他差点被人拖到院子里一枪崩死。好在他很聪明，还有人脉，勉强保住一命以后就被发配到这个鸟不拉屎的地方。他本以为自己的一辈子就这样了，怀着对神盾局的满腔仇恨但又无处发泄，可他遇到了巴恩斯。

冬日战士。

这家伙疯了，还落到了他手里，太好了。可他还没高兴多久，这操蛋的冬日战士居然要越狱逃跑了，那怎么行呢？所以当斯特拉克下令全面追踪时，他突然想起武器库的角落里放着几支佐拉制造的导弹，那是他不远万里带来的礼物，结果混账斯特拉克一直让它们在角落积灰。

是该拿出来用用了。

“有必要吗？”鲍里斯目瞪口呆地看着他。

“有。”马尔科夫——朗姆洛欢快地说。他第一个跳上雪地摩托冲出去，还没走出多远，对讲机就开始吱哇乱叫。越狱那家伙乘直升机逃跑了，这简直天赐良机，他立刻停下车，站到雪地里，等着直升机从头顶经过。他甚至用不着特地去瞄准，这支导弹的弹头会追踪直升机发动机的热量。嗡嗡的螺旋桨声从地平线上响起时，他按下发射键，被巨大的反冲推得差点摔在地上。

爆炸声真是让人愉悦。

直升机还在苟延残喘，它在空中打转，尾部冒着浓浓黑烟。不多时，它就朝着山坳俯冲下去，撞击前又扭动一下，勉强爬升几十英尺。这简直像病人临终之际的心电图，吃力地爬升，下坠，爬升，幅度越来越小，离地面越来越近，最终它的起落架刮过树梢上的积雪，机身失去平衡，头也不回地栽进雪地里，炸得四分五裂。

朗姆洛深吸口气，他静静望着被火光映红的天空，心想这下巴恩斯的人生也终于和这烟花一样，残忍落幕了。

* * *

5月9日，20：46

史蒂夫醒来的时候，觉得自己差不多就要死了。

直升机坠毁前的最后关头，他和巴基同时跳出机舱逃生，被狂乱的气流吹得七荤八素，磕在树杈上又一路滚落地面。他们运气比较好，脚下是厚得堪比棉絮的积雪，但巨大的冲击力还是在瞬间夺走了他的意识。他不知道自己昏迷了多久，眼前的世界看起来又亮又模糊，像蒙了一层白得吓人的滤镜。他可能脑震荡了，或者更糟。他想翻个身，一阵剧痛突然从他的腿部蔓延开来，疼得他差点再次晕过去。

他试着摸了一把，身下全是黏黏糊糊的东西，温热的，不是融化的雪。

“史蒂夫？天啊，史蒂夫！醒醒，史蒂夫！”

什么人扑在他身前——巴基，哦巴基。他看起来惊慌失措，但他至少还能动，没什么大碍。史蒂夫张开嘴想说点什么，但一股腥味涌进他的喉咙，他呛咳起来。

“你的腿被碎片贯穿了，就在小腿胫骨附近，”巴基深深地吸了一口气，看得出来，他在强迫自己冷静，“我先帮你处理一下，忍着点。”

史蒂夫呻吟一声，权当回答。他朝自己的右腿看过去，巴基说得太委婉了，碎片不但贯穿了他的腿骨，削掉很大一块肉，恐怕还把神经和韧带都给扯断了。就算他有微乎其微的希望能活下来，这条腿大概率也是保不住的。

不过说真的，现在与其担心会变成残废，还不如担心他会不会死于失血过多。

巴基扭头翻检他的背包，掏出打火机点了一小堆火，反正这鬼地方到处都是黑烟了。接着他拿出针筒和绷带，正要抽取小药瓶里的吗啡时，史蒂夫挡住他的手。

“走，”史蒂夫艰难地挤出句子，“别管我。”

“闭嘴。”

“听着，他们马上就来了。”

“放你妈的狗屁，罗杰斯！”巴基用杀人的目光瞪着他，咬紧牙关，又做了一次深呼吸，“你冒着生命危险来救我，现在你要我把你丢在这里，你他妈当我是什么！”

史蒂夫不吱声了。

“我吊着最后一口气熬到现在就是因为你让我觉得我们最终能离开这见鬼的地狱过上他妈的幸福生活。”他恶狠狠地说着，给史蒂夫打了一针吗啡，没等后者做好准备就唰地一下把烧得滚烫的枪管戳了上去。史蒂夫疼到上半身用力弹起，差点咬掉自己的舌头。

“你给我忍着，你这混蛋。”巴基又说，药效很快就上来了，史蒂夫气若游丝地哼了声，看着他用自制的烙铁烫自己的伤口，感觉有点像做梦，疼痛减轻了，云里雾里的。

巴基缠好绷带，盯着他的脸。“我得把你背起来。”他喃喃自语。史蒂夫默默估算他们的负重，他体重一百八十磅，他的背包大约七十磅，里头有武器，食物以及水。巴基只有一只手。

“找个地方把我丢下。”他又说。

巴基再次剜了他一眼：“吗啡怎么还没让你闭嘴。”

说完，他把背包肩带穿到史蒂夫臂上，拉着他摇摇晃晃地站起来。史蒂夫往侧边一歪，差点带着巴基双双栽回雪地里去，但巴基撑住了，他的肩膀像锥子一样又尖又硬，他居然撑住了。

“我们走。”巴基说。

* * *

5月9日，22：41

四周寒风呼啸，月亮又躲到云后去了。他们走了多久？可能有一年了吧。史蒂夫没剩什么时间观念，他连知觉都快丧失了。吗啡把他的脑子搅得混沌一片，眼前只剩下雪，雪，漫无边际的空茫茫的雪。

“我要丢掉点东西。”巴基说。

史蒂夫朦朦胧胧地希望他把自己丢掉，但没能如愿。巴基丢掉了步枪，弹药，只留了一把手枪。他们又走了一段，可能只有一百码，又或者一英里，他的方位感早就搅成稀泥了。这时他看见巴基把整个背包扔进了山坳里，那里头还有药品呢，他想，当然还有食物和水。

全都扔了。

* * *

5月10日，01：57

伤口裂开了，大概。他看到血珠断断续续地滴在雪地上。

现在他躺在一块大石头后边，冷，昏沉，全身的骨头都像泥浆。这不是什么好现象，严寒和失血让他越来越虚弱，他努力保持头脑清醒，但他的意识还是情不自禁地飘到其他地方去。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己还待在那间小木屋里，盯着满墙的计划。接着眼前的一切出现重影，就跟喝高了似的，眨眼功夫他又在布鲁克林了——不行，不能是布鲁克林，巴基，他得去救巴基。

哦不对，他已经救出他了，他在自己身边——等等，这是真的他吗，还是他在弥留之际产生的一个见鬼的幻觉？

他又哆嗦了一下，突然一只手轻轻按在他身上，他睁开眼，巴基的脸出现在一片模糊的白光中。“史蒂夫，没事的，史蒂薇，你得稍微安静一下，你能做到吗？”

他迷迷糊糊地点点头。

巴基焦虑地望着他，下嘴唇微微发抖，眼角还亮晶晶的。忽然他触电般抽回了视线，全身紧绷，戒备地打量四周。史蒂夫想恐怕是有追兵来了，而自己已经虚弱到连周围的动静都注意不到。

他用胳膊肘撑起上身，巴基把他按回去。

“交给我。”巴基说，没有看他，只留给他一道坚毅的侧影。他的语气相当笃定，所以即便史蒂夫内心一片兵荒马乱，他也乖乖地躺下去，小声说：“好。”

* * *

5月10日，02：05

追兵用热像仪扫视整片山坡。

巴基抱着史蒂夫躲进深深的凹陷，周围的岩石挡住了热源，追兵什么也没找到。

* * *

5月10日，03：46

该死，他好像晕过去了。

再睁眼时，雪花软绵绵地飘着，荡着，落在他前额的乱发上。他眨巴几下眼，皱眉看了看天色，还是夜晚，这一夜简直漫长得没有尽头，至少还有巴基陪着他，至少——

他看向左边，左边只有空空荡荡的雪原。

右边。右边是棵落叶松，当然还有操蛋的雪，没别的了。

所以……

噢。

噢。

一股扭曲的欣慰泛上来，几乎把他的眼泪逼出来了。巴基走了，太好了，对方终于在这无边无际的灾难里做出了一个最正确的判断，就是把灾难的源头之一，半死不活的史蒂夫罗杰斯本人，丢掉。

他感激地呼出一口气，闭上眼，试图等死。

可死亡从不会仁慈的降临。

吗啡的药劲过了，他的腿疼得要死，疼到他浑身的神经都在惨叫，疼到每一口呼吸都像有电锯在锯自己的肺。他喘着粗气，想找把枪崩了自己，但是他腰上的枪套是空的。巴基怎么不想着给他留颗子弹呢？既然是他男朋友，体贴和关怀都去哪里了？

他试着翻了个身，脸冲地，滚烫的鼻息把面前的雪融化了，变成两个小小的水坑。

水坑里的水颤动起来。

引擎声。

唉。

他恼火地叹了口气。说真的，他现在又不那么想死了，因为被敌人打死和自我了断是两码事。他现在没有力气，手脚都像扎满钢钉的果冻，但是他还是要往前爬，攒足全身的力气，伸出左手，挪动上半身，伸出右手。

他爬得大概就比蜗牛快那么一点。

九头蛇的动作也太慢了，他心不在焉地想。他们的腿也断了吗，还是他们都是瞎子，看不进有这么大个人影在雪地里爬？

说起来，待会儿上了天国，会不会有天使问你的腿是怎么搞的。

“你把腿伸进搅拌机了吗？”

“不，阁下，我被直升机碎片打了个对穿还在零下几度的天气里和雪地摩托赛跑来着。”

扑哧。

这似乎是巴基的风格，不是他的，他怀疑自己的幽默感被巴基带偏了。哈哈。这时摩托车突然急刹，枪声接踵而至，他下意识闭上了眼。

无事发生。

拜托，你们这什么准头啊。

未知的脚步声朝他走过来，他闭着眼，不想看究竟是谁杀了自己。忽然一只手伸向他，抓住他的胳膊，试图把他从地上翻过来。

“我就几分钟不在，你想溜到哪儿去？”巴基咕哝道，“红杏出墙？”

史蒂夫傻乎乎地看着他，他肩上有道新鲜的伤口，脸上也有，头发糊在血污里，整个人如此苍白，疲惫，像被导弹轰炸过的废墟，但他居然还对着自己笑。

“我就想透透气而已，”过了好一会儿，他才说，“散个步什么的。”

“哈，”巴基扬起眉毛，“到你的晨跑时间了？”

他答得理直气壮：“嗯，晨跑。”

“白痴。”巴基回答。他跪在他旁边，开始在衣兜里翻找什么。针管，吗啡，哦，他还留着这个。随着药剂注入体内，史蒂夫终于把那口堵在胸口的浊气吐了出来。感谢上帝，他想。他其实并不是个虔诚的教徒，不过……算了，感谢上帝。

“我给我们弄了辆摩托车。”巴基说。

史蒂夫眨眨眼。

“别那副表情，我已经弄到了，而且没死，咬我啊？”

史蒂夫皱起眉毛，这时药劲上来了，他感到眼皮在打架。

“别睡，”巴基拍拍他的脸，时间又成了一团浆糊，他不知道自己什么时候趴在了巴基背上，手臂软绵绵地挂着，身下传来引擎轰鸣的声音。

“别睡，史蒂夫，跟我说说话。”

史蒂夫给他讲了那个和雪地摩托赛跑的笑话。

“吗啡可能把你的脑子搞坏了。”巴基忧心忡忡地说。

* * *

5月10日，04：38

好冷。而且好困。他又想睡过去，被巴基一巴掌扇醒。

“我受够了，”他气冲冲地说，“我就眯一会儿！”

“看到那棵树了吗？”巴基指着隐没在黑夜里的山峦，实话说，史蒂夫没看到什么树，“到了那儿你再睡。”

* * *

5月10日，05：04

巴基是个骗子。

* * *

5月10日，05：18

巴基把他喊醒：“你听过‘试错法’吗？”

“……什么？”

“试错法，”巴基讲得很大声，像个大学老师，“我从一本书上读到的，就是‘尝试和消除错误’的方法，先面临一个问题，然后针对这个问题提出解决方案，再一一尝试。就像走迷宫，撞了无数次墙以后，总有一条路是对的。”

史蒂夫瘫在他背上，烦得不行:“你想说什么？”

“你看，我们的经历，像不像在验证试错法。”

“你能不能闭上嘴。”史蒂夫暴躁地说，他眼睛都快睁不开了，就睡一会儿，就睡一分钟，可巴基是个恶魔，没等他合上眼就在他胳膊上狠狠掐了一下。

“嘶——！”

“醒了？好，现在你把我说的复述一遍。”

“什么？”

“复述一遍，关于试错法。”

史蒂夫咬牙切齿。他甩甩头，浑沌的大脑稍微清醒了些，狂风一直打在他脸上，周围白茫茫一片，泛着奇怪的光晕。

“我不记得了。”他说。

巴基扫他一眼，又开始絮叨了，这回从不知道什么见鬼的试错法换到了俄文字母表，“重复一遍，史蒂夫。”他说，但史蒂夫哼哼两声，不愿合作。

“那就背你的编号，现在立刻马上。”

“你真的烦死人了，”史蒂夫嘟囔，“5，4，9，8……”

* * *

5月10日，05：49

“你看那座山，”巴基说，“翻过去我就让你睡。”

看个屁，他连自己的手都快看不清了。

* * *

5月10日，06：22

啪！

他又被扇了一巴掌。巴基是个疯子。

“我怀疑你恨我。”他嘟囔着说。

“想吵架吗？”

想，当然想了，但是他好困，让他迷糊一会儿——

啪！

* * *

5月10日，06：49

该死，什么东西这么亮？

他睁开眼，有那么一刻他以为自己看到了手举火炬的自由女神，只不过这个女神只有一只手，又瘦又可怜，身上还脏兮兮的。

噢，是巴基，举着一个嘶嘶作响冒红光的玩意儿。什么来着？

信号棒。

* * *

5月10日，07：11

有人把他装进一个奇怪的袋子里，只有脸露在外面，暖和多了。

担架在身下摇摇晃晃，抬他的人他不认识，但他看到直升机停在不远处，机身上印着斯塔克标志，巴基坐在另一个担架上，托尼在和他说话。

觉察到他的目光，巴基甩下托尼快步向他走来，后头还跟着好几个护士。“我们安全了，史蒂夫。”他的眼角湿漉漉的，似乎刚哭过，“真的，我们得救了。”

他动了动嘴角：“我的脸火辣辣的疼。”

巴基破涕而笑：“对不起。”

“不怪你。”他喃喃道，“替我向托尼——”他本想说道谢，可是随之而来的黑暗打断了他的话。闭上眼睛前，他看到地平线上亮堂堂的，似乎是黎明的光。

* * *

尾声

就像巴基把他的左手丢在布加勒斯特一样，史蒂夫也把他的右腿永远留在了西伯利亚。

但不幸中的大幸，他们都活下来了。一场手术之后，史蒂夫一睁开眼就看见托尼站在他床头，“我给你男朋友搞了个新假肢是轻型陶瓷合金的他很喜欢，”他像机关枪似的说，“至于你，你想要什么样的？连体的？可穿脱的？我能把它做得像靴子一样方便而且比靴子还舒服。”

他越过对方的身躯向后看去，巴基站在那里，一脸无奈，“我觉得你最好让托尼自己拿主意，”他对史蒂夫说，“不然他能烦死你。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，他截肢的地方还疼得要死，所以这个笑容只维持了两秒。“哪里不舒服吗？”巴基担忧地凑上来。托尼也在后头探头探脑，“饿了？渴了？想上厕所？我猜他想上厕所。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得：“能不能让我和巴基单独待会儿？”

其实他也不知道自己想和巴基说点什么，托尼走后，他们面面相觑，脸上都挂着劫后余生的茫然。巴基在他床边坐下来，新装上的左手轻轻地拍着他的手臂，“你上级来过了，”他说，“一个独眼的家伙。”

“他说什么了吗？”

“没什么，给你带了束花，写着早日康复，”巴基耸耸肩，“他说高层要见我，想和我搞个秘密谈话还是什么的，要我做好准备。”

“既然弗瑞还让你到处乱跑，就说明事情不会太严重，”史蒂夫安慰他，“放心吧。”

巴基苦笑了声：“你真的觉得这一切可以就这样结束？”

“你早就是我们的人了，我策反了你。”

“但神盾局会放我们走吗？”他情不自禁地攥紧了衣角，“我不想再拿枪了，史蒂夫，我受够这一切了，看着你倒在我面前是我这辈子经历的最可怕的事。你觉得我能说服他们吗？”

“没问题的，”史蒂夫说，他刨了刨后脑勺，不好意思地笑了，“我觉得他们巴不得我走呢，我惹的麻烦够多了。”

* * *

谈判很顺利，神盾局只说会密切观察巴基一段时间，无所谓，反正他这种身份的人被监视是免不了的，神盾局愿意和他开诚布公，那也还算可以吧。

伤愈之后，史蒂夫被转到乡下的康复中心开始漫长的复建。又过了半年，他突然觉得这一带不错，干脆卖了自己在布鲁克林的公寓举家搬迁过来。巴基当然和他在一起，他们早就同居了，像口香糖似的成天黏在一块儿。第二年六月份，史蒂夫丢掉拐杖，尝试用他的假肢挑战三公里慢跑，也是在同一时期，他们参加了贝卡的毕业典礼。大学的学术氛围似乎感染了巴基，他说想重回学校拿个硕士学位。他一贯聪明好学，这对他来说不是什么难事。

转眼就是五年过去。

五年里发生了很多事，史蒂夫当上职业画家，开始到处办展览。巴基毕业以后留校了，在陆军军官学校当教员。对他的监视早在三年前就宣告结束，但他和史蒂夫没有完全成为局外人，神盾局时不时就拿着些九头蛇相关的问题来找他们，这挺烦人的，真的。

当然，即便如此，他们也从未想过要复出。巴基至今还会在夜里梦游，大叫着“史蒂夫，别睡”然后把身边人摇醒。而且他们两个都非常非常，非常非常的怕冷，冬天他们要封锁门窗并把暖气烧到最大，所有人都不喜欢在冬天拜访他们，因为屋里的气温让人汗流浃背，搞不好有三十五度。

一开始，他们想过要不要领养孩子，但后来放弃了，养了两只退役的军犬。2008年底，有一小波九头蛇残余分子找到他们，想在深夜入户行凶。第一个冲进来的人被狗扑倒了，第二个想要把狗拖开，下一秒他听到什么东西撕开空气的声音，本能侧过身要躲，但是迟了，一把牛排刀重重扎进他的肩膀，力道之大，差点连刀柄都从另一头穿出来。

巴基端着马克杯站在没开灯的厨房里，他只是下来喝口水，谁知道会这么热闹。这时他们头顶传来一阵砰砰砰砰好似机关枪一样的声音，是史蒂夫穿着假肢在楼梯上跑。他一直不太会控制假肢的脚步声，巴基经常嫌他走路像大象——这不重要，很快史蒂夫端着枪出现在楼梯口，上身没穿衣服，下身挂着条摇摇欲坠的内裤，显然是匆忙中胡乱穿上的。

他开了三枪。

* * *

“你可以不杀他们的。”弗瑞在事后说。

史蒂夫下巴一扬：“我知道。”

* * *

他们每年都参加同性恋游行，在自己的假肢上画彩虹旗，吸引不少人来和他们合影。2011年中旬，纽约州同性婚姻法案通过以后，他们去领了证，但没有办婚礼。“太麻烦了，”巴基解释，“我都四十岁了，让年轻人去折腾吧。”

“你还年轻，”史蒂夫说着吻了吻他的鬓角，“我觉得你才二十几岁。”

巴基哼哼两声，没答话。

第二天下午，史蒂夫照例去接巴基下班。他走进教学楼，熟门熟路地拐了两个弯。教室的门虚掩着，他没走正门，打算爬台阶绕到最后面。空无一人的走廊里回荡着他特有的脚步声，咔哒，咔哒。

“——试错法是波普尔提出的科学发展的模式,即‘尝试和消除错误’的方法。他把这一模式概括为：P1—TT—EE—P2,其中P1是问题,TT表示提出的各种理论——”

他轻轻推开门，巴基讲课的声音稍微一顿，他赶紧冲对方挥了一下手，意思是“不用管我”。

就算隔着一整间教室，他也能看到巴基脸上灿烂的笑。对方在讲桌前面停下来，看了眼电脑上的时间：“……今天先到这里，下课。”

学生们起身整理东西，鱼贯而出。有些人认识史蒂夫，冲他点了点头。一直到所有人都走了，巴基才提起公文包，悠哉游哉踱到他跟前。

“嘿，”对方咧嘴冲他笑，“你忘记把笔拿下来了。”

史蒂夫抬手一抹，还真是，他把画笔插在耳朵后了。“哦不，”他尴尬地笑了笑，“我今天有点心不在焉。”

“在想什么？”

“在想……我还是有点想办婚礼。”

巴基扑哧笑了，“行吧，拿你没办法，”他把史蒂夫抓过去用力抱了一下，“你说了算。”

END

完结啦！感谢阅读！！

这篇是想写不是超级英雄也没有外挂的特工盾冬，想尽可能现实一点，结果他们就好惨啊TVT 真的好惨啊TVT 惨到要是没有主角光环怕是已经跪了几百万次了……

能HE真是太不容易了（抹汗

最后我还是要强调一下，文里很多涉及到间谍活动的内容都不是我原创的，有照搬，有模仿，有瞎掰，总之如果大家感兴趣的话强烈安利福赛斯的原作，超级好看！


End file.
